


A Bastans' Fate

by slashficlover



Series: Bastans Universe [2]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Bottom Kirk, Bottom McCoy, F/F, Interspecies, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mpreg, Rated M, Spanking, Top Spock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-05-26 02:43:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 37,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6220474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashficlover/pseuds/slashficlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two months have past since Jim Kirk and Commander Spock had been kidnapped and rescued. They are taking the Ambassadors from New Vulcan and two other planets to a Conference on Ardana, as they are applying for membership to the Federation. An attempted kidnapping both on New Vulcan and on Ardana reveal who was assisting the Excalbians, but why? On top of all this, Leonard McCoy and Montgomery Scott with the help of Nyota Uhura and Jim Kirk are planning a wedding for the end of the 2263 year. How will Jim Kirk handle this as well as the crew finding out about the babies? Will he loose the best communications officer in the fleet when she finds love with one of the Ambassadors? Rated M for sexy times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All rights to Star Trek and subsequent movies belong to Viacom, CBS and Paramount Pictures. I do not own the franchise or characters, only the plot line.
> 
>  
> 
> ***Note*** This is a continuation of Enemies at the Gates in the Bastans Universe. I have greatly played with the timeline on some events to have it fit, i.e. Alt Universe. So we are still in 2263, but it is now two months later. Almost time for babies. I plan to have another story after this one. Not sure if there will be more than three or just three. We will see. As always, reviews and constructive criticism is much appreciated!
> 
> ***Note 2*** A reviewer made the suggestion of doing their thought conversations in Italics. So that is what I did. She was right in the regards that it was confusing.

**Chapter One**

 

It had been two months since the attack by Komack and Jim Kirk and Spock were adjusting to running the ship with the extra abilities they have. Well, more Jim Kirk than Spock as his species was already Telepathic and Empathic to an extent. Jim found that like Spick, he could not be the touchy feely person that he was before. Touching his crew or anyone other than Spock sent him into mental and emotional overload. They still had not told the crew that he was pregnant and in a few more months there would be two new members on board. He was starting to show and had taken to wearing larger shirts to try and hide the pregnancy. Soon it wouldn’t matter as he now looked look like he was five months instead of two and a half. Since he had three less months on his pregnancy then the average human woman, he was getting bigger faster. He felt fat and ugly. Spock on the other hand was extremely appreciative of his widening waistline. He made love to him every night and gave him a thorough going over each time. He kissed every inch of him and always told him that he was beautiful and thanked him for giving him kits. Not that he would ever complain and tell him to stop. Give up that good lovin’? Not on your life. He had never been so emotionally and physically satisfied before. Being Empathic and Telepathic was a real bonus on the love making, especially when you love the person you are with. Jim was jerked rudely out of his thoughts when Uhura spoke to him.  
“Captain, we are receiving a call from Starfleet.”

“On screen, Lieutenant.”

He sat up straighter as Admiral Pike's image came on screen. “Captain Kirk.”

“Admiral Pike, sir. What can we of the Enterprise do for you today?”

“You will need to pick up a group from Betazed, New Vulcan and Andoria. There is a conference on Delta IV. Ardana is seeking admittance into the Federation.”

“Yes, sir. We will head and get the parties from the specified planets.” He told Pike. _‘What does Ardana have that we would bring them into the Federation, Spock?’_

_‘They have Zenite.’_

_‘Ah, they are the only planet that currently has the ore.’_

_‘Correct, it would be a great boon to agriculture as it can cure agricultural plagues, as it is the only known cure at this time.’_

_‘Pity we did not have any during Tarsus.’_  Jim gave a mental sigh.

“Good, you will need to provide security for the Ambassadorial groups while on planet.”

“Understood sir. How long are we slated to be there for sir?”

“You are slated for this for three weeks. This should go smoothly as most of the demands are reasonable from the Ardanans. The Ambassadors from Andoria and Betazed are waiting on New Vulcan with the Ambassadors that they are sending. Once the conference is down, you will return them there and they will have transport taking them back to their planets.”

“Yes, sir. We will adjust course for New Vulcan.”

“Very good Captain.” Pike cut the transmission.

Jim sighed as his back gave a twinge. There was nothing else he could do. He noticed that looks he had been getting from the crew and he was going to have to let them know. Especially if they had to go on missions and they wondered why Spock would be going down more and more without him. He got up, “Mr. Spock will you come with me in my ready room? Sulu you have the comm. Make sure we are on course for New Vulcan.”

“Aye, sir.” He set the course and then moved to the Captain’s chair.

 

**********

 

Jim and Spock entered his ready room. Jim sighed in pleasure when he felt Spock message the area that was twinging moments ago. “God, I love your hands more and more everyday. They are magic.”

“Indeed, I heard what you were thinking when we were on the bridge. If you wish to tell the crew, then I abide by your wishes. This may be for the best, I too noticed the looks you were receiving. There are many rumors circulating amongst the crew. Nyota and Doctor McCoy brought them to my attention.”

“Really? What are they?” He asked as he sat down in his chair. Spock the seat in front of his desk before continuing.

“Fourteen point two percent of the crew think you are dying but don’t want to tell them. Thirty nine point three percent feel you are growing your own clone in you that when it emerges will kill you and help whoever experimented on you take over Starfleet. Thirty six point four percent feel you have a parasite in you that is slowly killing you as it feeds off you. Six point six percent do not have an opinion one way or the other and the remaining three point five percent know the truth.”

Jim’s eyebrows raised at this information. “What the hell? I am dying in almost all of the rumors.”

“Indeed, we have a very morbid crew.”

“I will have to now. Just to stop these crazy rumors. Just not sure how much to tell them. Not sure how they didn’t find out about the bonding while we were on New Vulcan.”

“Indeed, though we did not talk about it.”

“True. Will have to tell them the whole truth. I will have to send out a ship wide email. No way in hell am I doing this over the ship communication system.”

“Indeed, that would not be wise.”

“Yes, dear I know. I will write up an message and have you double check it for me. Ugh, now I am hungry.” Jim frowned when his stomach rumbled.

“What would you like, T’hy’la?” Spock asked as he walked over to the replicator.

“Mmm, plomeek soup and saltines.” Jim rubbed his stomach when he felt one of the twins kick. Spock brought him his food and sat next to him while he ate it. He set the bowl to the side and wiped his mouth on the offered napkin. “You are the best mate ever.” He leaned over and kissed his cheek.

Spock’s cheeks lite with a green tinge. “Come, it is time we return to our duties.”

He sighed, “You’re right. Help me up.” Spock helped him from his chair and they headed back to the bridge. “I will do the notice while we are heading back to New Vulcan, it’s still early in our shift so I will have plenty of time. Good thing we were close.”

“Indeed,” Spock said and headed back to his station.


	2. Well, now they know.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two months have past since Jim Kirk and Commander Spock had been kidnapped and rescued. They are taking the Ambassadors from New Vulcan and two other planets to a Conference on Ardana, as they are applying for membership to the Federation. An attempted kidnapping both on New Vulcan and on Ardana reveal who was assisting the Excalbians, but why? On top of all this, Leonard McCoy and Montgomery Scott with the help of Nyota Uhura and Jim Kirk are planning a wedding for the end of the 2263 year. How will Jim Kirk handle this as well as the crew finding out about the babies? Will he loose the best communications officer in the fleet when she finds love with one of the Ambassadors? Rated M for sexy times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All rights to Star Trek and subsequent movies belong to Viacom, CBS and Paramount Pictures. I do not own the franchise or characters, only the plot line.
> 
>  
> 
> ***Note*** This is a continuation of Enemies at the Gates in the Bastans Universe. I have greatly played with the timeline on some events to have it fit, i.e. Alt Universe. So we are still in 2263, but it is now two months later. Almost time for babies. I plan to have another story after this one. Not sure if there will be more than three or just three. We will see. As always, reviews and constructive criticism is much appreciated!

**Chapter Two**

 

Jim had just finished up the email he was going to be sending out to the crew explaining everything that had happened and how he and Spock were now bonded. He sent it over to Spock to double check to make sure that he missed nothing.  _ ‘Don’t forget sweetheart, it still has to sound like me.’ _ He smirked mentally at the feel of Spock’s brow lifting. Fifteen minutes later, he received a return email and the okay to send it out. He made the necessary adjustments to do so and out it went. He could hear the pings on the PADDS of his bridge crew as they received the message. He could feel their eyes on him as they read the notice and feel the various emotions bouncing off his crew. He tightened his shields to block as much of it as possible so he was not overwhelmed by them.

“Keptin?” Chekov said as he looked at Jim. His puppy dog eyes sad. “You are okay now?”

“Yes, Chekov. I am okay and yes, before anyone asks, I am pregnant with twins due in a few months.”

Chekov nodded and returned to his duties. His PADD dinged as a message came into it.

**“As one of your friends, why am I just finding out now?”**

Jim winced as he could feel the annoyance and hurt coming from Uhura.  **“I was not sure how to tell anyone and I felt guilty about me now being with Spock as before this happened you had only been broken up two days.”**

**“I don’t care. I expect to be Godmother. We are friends or I thought we were. This was not how I wanted to find out you two are together and having a family. You better tell me first next time or else.”**

**“You do realize this counts as threatening your superior officer, right?”**

**“You won’t complain because then you won’t have anyone to club with on shore leave.”**

**“Pretty sure that Spock might put an end to those once the kits are born. And Spock said yes to being Godmother.”**

**“You can also bring me along on the planet since I can assist with negotiations as I can speak the language.”**

**“Good, we can bring you to the debriefing before we beam down. You have all the necessary paperwork ready to send out now?”**

**“Yes, it will be in your PADD later.”**

**“Thanks.”**

**“Yeah, yeah. I’m going back to work.”**

Jim snickered at the message that popped up from Bones. Apparently he was treating multiple crewmembers for shock from the notice he sent out. Two going so far as to faint when he confirmed that yes the Captain was pregnant and yes the Captain and First Officer were now married. He sent that on to Spock and Uhura so they could be amused along with him. He heard the snort of laughter she tried to cut off once she read the email. Spock just sent a wave of affection and amusement through their bond. He set his PADD down, today was a good day.

 

**********

 

Spock could feel the amusement  and guilt from his mate as he was reading something on his PADD. He used his code and was able to log onto Jim’s PADD to see what was amusing him. He was talking to Uhura. He felt a twinge of guilt at what happened even though logically he knew that there was no one at fault. He could feel her hurt that they did not tell her and left her out of everything. He saw her demand to be godmother and felt that she would do well at it. Since there was no mother for the children as Jim was male, a female influence other than his  _ ko’mekh _ would be good for the kits. He logged out of his mates PADD and let him finish his conversation with Lieutenant Uhura without him eavesdropping. He turned back to his station and continued working. He felt another surge of amusement from his mate and figured it was something the Lieutenant had written, then his PADD chimed and he looked. It was a message from his mate, he read through it and felt amusement at the reactions his mates email had garnered. Humans were very strange beings. He sent a wave of amusement and affection to his mate through the bond and felt from him contentment. He nodded to himself and resumed work.

 


	3. Jim's in trouble again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All rights to Star Trek and subsequent movies belong to Viacom, CBS and Paramount Pictures. I do not own the franchise or characters, only the plot line.
> 
> Note - Chapter is dedicated to LifeIsAsBeautifulAsWeMakeIt, FanficTrekkie, Dances_With_Vulcans, KendraDuvoa, Complexa, Verdandi73, kittiesandsparkles, and macywinstar as well as 6 guests that commented or left kudos on this work!

**Chapter Three**

 

Finally their shift was over and Jim could head to his and Spock's quarters. Honestly, how oblivious was his crew, they shared quarters for crying out loud. Hell Scotty was the one with some help retrofitting them for double occupancy and the babies rooms were next door. He shook his head as he headed in, stripping off his clothes along the way to the closet. He changed into sweats and a tshirt that was on the large size. He flopped down on the bed and sighed. Spock had to go to the labs as there had been an a breakthrough on one of the experiments. They had been given some samples of the same fungus that had wiped out the food supplies on Tarsus IV when he had been there and some Zenite. According to Spock, the antidote made from the order was killing the fungus. He shivered, he hated having anything to do with Tarsus IV but with his records sealed for that time in his life because he was a child then, no one knew. Spock had told him that he could have Pike send it to another ship to work on but he knew if any starship lab could do it, it was theirs. This was one of the reasons that Starfleet was in such a hurry to get Ardana into the Federation.

He rolled over and grabbed the spare PADD he always kept by the bed and looked through the work he still had to do. There as promised was the information from Uhura on Ardana. According to what she had written it was a warp-capable species. The Capital city Stratos was a sky city where the city-dwellers lived and the miners lived on the surface. They were a species that operated on a cast system that looked to be very uneven. They were obligated to provide shipments of zenite and to assist other members of the Federation if needed. He noticed that the Federation wasn’t asking much of them, must really want access to that ore they mine. His eyes started to grow heavy and he felt the PADD slip from his fingers. He yawned and within minutes he fell asleep in the middle of the bed where Spock found him four hours later when he came back from the labs.

 

**********

 

Spock returned from the lab to find his mate sound asleep. He changed into his meditation robe and sat by the bed to meditate incase his mate should have need of him. He meditated for three hours and then crawled into bed. Jim had not moved the whole time and he moved him over a little to make room for himself. He laid down and his mate promptly snuggled into his side. Spock allowed himself a small smile and closed his eyes to rest for a few more hours before their next shift started. Spock awoke and noted that they had two hours before they were due for Alpha shift. He roused up Jim.

_ ‘Wake up, Jim. We need to get ready for our shift.’ _

_ ‘Wha’?’ _

_ ‘Jim, it is time to wake up.’ _ Spock used what Jim called his dominate male tone. Jim roused up quickly at the tone and looked at the Chronometer, two hours to get ready and report for their shift.

“Spock, I’m still tired,” he whined to his mate. He went to roll back over to go back to sleep when a sharp slap on his ass brought him completely awake.

“Spock!”

“You will get up now, Jim. We are to report for duty and you still need to eat. Did you eat before you fell asleep last night?”

Jim shrunk back into the covers. He was in trouble, he had been so tired and wanted to look over the file Uhura had sent him on Ardana that he had somehow forgot. “No,” he said in a very small voice. He saw Spock’s brows draw together in a scowl and knew what was coming. He tried to get out of the bed before he moved an inch, Spock grabbed him and dragged him across it and onto his lap, face down.

*Crack* “You will remember to eat.” *Crack* “I will have you monitored if I must.” *Crack* “This behavior is not healthy for you or our kits.” *Crack* “Do you understand?” *Crack*

By the third slap, Jim was in tears and his ass stung. He knew he was at fault and could not get mad at his dominant as he did not do what he was supposed to keep him and their kits healthy. “Yes, my dominant,” he choked out as he sobbed.

Spock lifted him up and sat him on his lap, ignoring the stinging ass of his mate. It was a fit punishment for not taking care of himself and their kits. “Good,” he said and kissed Jim’s tears away. “Go get cleaned up and I will have breakfast waiting for you.”

Jim nodded and got off his lap and headed into the refresher. He took his time in the sonic shower and washed his face at the sink to make sure it did not look like he had cried this morning. He also held the cloth to his ass to try and take some of the sting out. He brushed his teeth and went out to get dressed. He saw that Spock had breakfast laid out on their table. He threw on his uniform and went over to sit and eat. He hissed a little as his ass hit the chair, he had all of Alpha shift to squirm as his ass hurt. He sighed and started eating. He had finished an apple and a banana when Spock came out and dressed. He joined Jim at the table and ate as well. Jim finished the food his mate had set out for him and waited for him to finish as well. They set the plates to the side for the yeoman and left their quarters.

 

**********

 

They walked down the hall to the lift to go to the bridge, Jim noticed that all the crew members they met along the way would stop and stare. He sighed, he could feel the amazement and confusion rolling off them in waves and it was giving him a headache. He tightened his mental shields as he had been taught and got into the lift with Spock. Spock reached over once the doors had closed and rubbed his back for the time it took the lift to get them to the bridge.

“I don’t get it. Nothing has changed other than now they know. You would think I had sprouted another head.” He rubbed at his temple to stave off a headache.

“Calm down, Jim. They will get over it. This is new for them as well as for us. Once we are on the mission, everything will calm down and they will move onto something else.”

“I hope you’re right.” He sighed as the door to the lift opened and the exited out onto the bridge. There was a package in his chair, all bright colors and lots of ribbons. He walked over and picked it up. He could feel the excitement radiating off Chekov and Sulu, so he surmised it must be from them.

“What do we have here, kids?” He said as he sat down with the package still in his hands. He pulled the paper and ribbons off and handed them to the yeoman to dispose of. He popped the lid to the box and inside was baby clothes. He blinked, how the hell did they get them here. He looked at Chekov and Sulu, “Thank you.” He pulled out a romper suit and marveled at how tiny it was. “Spock look,” he sighed and handed it over to his mate.

“Indeed,” he said taking the babies garment in his hand. Jim sniffed and discreetly wiped his eyes, damn hormones.

Spock looked at the two men and nodded to them. “Thank you,” he said and handed the romper suit back to Jim who promptly put it back in the box with the other and told the yeoman to put it in his and Spock’s quarters.

Jim cleared his throat and got down to business. “So gentlemen, how long until we arrive?”

“Two point vree hovrs, sir,” Chekov told him in his heavily accented English.

“Very good.” He leaned back in his seat and started going through all his paperwork he needed to sign off on.

 

*****Note*** So Jim didn’t last more than three chapters before he got spanked. I think he secretly likes them. I know Spock does as he is awful quick to give them. I said it before and it’s worth saying again - KINKY BASTARD!**


	4. Meeting the Ambassadors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All rights to Star Trek and subsequent movies belong to Viacom, CBS and Paramount Pictures. I do not own the franchise or characters, only the plot line.

 

**Chapter Four**

 

Two point three hours found them orbiting the planet of New Vulcan. Jim and Spock were down in transporter room three waiting for the Vulcan party to beam aboard.  Jim was excited because he was going to see his old friend Spock Prime who went by Selek now. They had spoken a few times since he had left New Vulcan after he was cleared for duty after the mess with Komack. He felt Spock’s amusement at his excitement and didn’t care. He viewed Selek as a favorite Uncle and he knew that Selek did not see him as his Jim as they were totally two different people. The transporter pad lit up and there stood Selek, Sarek, Amanda and two aides. He was surprised that the two aides were non other than Stonn and T’Pring.

Jim held his hand up in the Ta’al and spoke, “Greetings, Ambassadors. Welcome aboard the Enterprise.”

He startled when Amanda rushed from the pad and first hugged Spock and then himself. “None of that now, child. Let me have a look at you.” She held him at arms lengths and looked him over. She placed her hand on his expanding belly and gave it a rub. She smiled when one of the babies kicked her hand. “This one is a strong one.”

“I know,” he said and winced when he was kicked again. He turned and smiled at Selek, “Hello old friend.”

“Hello, James. You are well?”

“Yup, Spock makes sure I am taken care of.” He smiled at him and winked when he felt his Spock’s possessiveness spike. He sent to his mate feelings of love and devotion to keep him calm.  _ ‘I love him as an Uncle. He is family and no one can come between us, my mate.’ _

_ ‘I can not help it. The bond you share with him feels like a threat to me.’  _ Spock was confused over the emotion. Intellectually he knew that his mate and counterpart felt nothing but friendship but the new primal part that he always had to quell did not. He pushed it away and nodded to his father and Selek. “Father, Ambassador Selek. Stonn and T’Pring.”

“Spock,” his father said to him. The others nodded back to him and Jim.

Jim smiled at Amanda when she rolled her eyes at her two boys. They shared a look of commiserated amusement. “How about I have an ensign show you to your rooms? Once I have the other Ambassadors and their aides settled, we can dine together.”

“That sounds lovely, Jim. What have you been craving?”

“Plomeek soup and saltine crackers. Oh, and star fruit juice. Damn, now I’m hungry.” He pouted at her when she laughed.

“I will make sure when we have lunch together, there is plenty there. I remember well when I was carrying Spock and the intense cravings.” She hugged him again and they left the transporter room with the ensign as the transporter pad lit up again.

There stood the Ambassadors and their assistants for the Andorians and Betazoids. He moved forward with Spock at his side to greet them.

“Greetings, Ambassadors. Welcome aboard the USS Enterprise. I am Captain Kirk and this is my First Officer Spock. If you have need of anything on the trip let us know. We will have staff assigned to you to make your stay more comfortable.” Jim could feel curiosity emanating from the Betazoid Ambassador. The Andorian Ambassador was emotionally locked down. Her emotions should have been all over the place as they were a very emotional people.

“Thank you, Captain. I am Ambassador Shrathe Zh’raothor and this my aide and son Ral and my other aide, Kass Th’izaarrit. If you would be so kind as to have someone direct us to our quarters.” She stood rigid and stared over Jim’s shoulder, never once looking him in the eye.

Jim nodded, “Of course Ambassador. We have someone waiting to show you the way. Let us know if you need anything. We have assigned someone aboard ship to assist you with your needs.”

“Again thank you.” She walked past him with her aides following and headed out of the transporter room after the ensign.

_ ‘That was weird.’ _

_ ‘Indeed, for a very overly emotional people, she was very controlled.’ _

_ ‘You’d almost think she was taught by a Vulcan, with that level of control.’ _ Spock raised an eyebrow at that thought. Jim sent back amusement to him. They turned back to the remaining Ambassador and his aides.

“I am Ambassador Omal Nexi. My aides are Legel Irux and Eisul Treigit. Thank you for your kind welcome.”

“You’re welcome, Ambassador. As you have heard, we have assigned a member of my crew to assist you for the duration of your stay aboard our ship.”

“Thank you, Captain.” He paused before he continued on with what he wanted to ask. They could feel the curiosity rolling off him as well as confusion. “Do you perhaps have some time now? I do have some questions for you.”

“That is agreeable. We have some time before the meeting we are attending.”

“Thank you, Captain and First Officer. Perhaps we could talk on the way to my and my staffs quarters?”

“Of course,” answered Spock and they all exited the transporter room.

 

**********

 

Omal was curious of these two men who felt just like one of his people. He could tell from the conversation his aides were having that they felt it as well. He was not sure how to broach the subject with them. Vulcans were a emotionally locked down people who did not seem to understand the emotions they felt but repressed. Humans on the other hand were almost too easy to upset or easily offended if they feel a question is too intrusive.  Well there was nothing for, he took a breath and asked the question on his and his aides minds. “You feel like my people. My staff and I are confused on how a human and a Vulcan can feel like a Betazoid.”

Jim and Spock shared a look and Spock was the one to answer him, “We were recently kidnapped and genetically experimented on. They used Betazoid DNA and spliced it into our own along with DNA from the Kintzi.”

The Ambassador stopped and just stared at them. He could feel some of what they were feeling but it was mostly dampened. They had very good control over their abilities. The Vulcan he understood, but he was surprised at the control the Captain had. “This discussion I believe would be best in a more secure environment. Would we be able to meet later?”

“Yes, Ambassador. We can meet if you like and have dinner together?” Jim asked him.

“That would be wonderful. Would I be able to place a call?”

“Absolutely, Ambassador. Just ask my Chief Communications Officer and she will put it through for you. Her name is Lieutenant Uhura.”

“Thank you, Captain. Until later then.” They walked the rest of the way to their quarters and the Ambassador and his aides entered. Jim and Spock went further down the hall and to Spock’s parents quarters.

“That was news to him. You could feel his dumbfounded shock like a fist.” Jim complained as they waited for Spock’s parents to answer.

“Indeed, they are a most emotionally open people.”

“That is going to take some getting used to.” He rubbed his stomach as Amanda answered.

“Your food awaits,” she said as she stood to the side.

“Best mom ever!” He said as he walked in and dropped a kiss on her cheek. She laughed and they sat down to eat and enjoy each others company. Jim was happy that Sarek brought her along for the trip. It made him and his mate happy.


	5. Ruling Council Informed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All rights to Star Trek and subsequent movies belong to Viacom, CBS and Paramount Pictures. I do not own the franchise or characters, only the plot line.

**Chapter Five**

  
  
While Omal’s aides were putting everything away that they brought, he walked over to the comm and put in for a call to Beta zed. He was pleasantly surprised by the lovely woman that came up on his screen when he asked to put the call through. His heart actually skipped a beat at the sight of her. He had lost his bond mate before they could wed at their majority. He still grieved for her but knew that life moved on. “Greetings, I take it you are the Lieutenant Uhura that the Captain mentioned?”

“Yes, I am Ambassador. How can I help you today?”

He shivered at the sound of her voice, it was slightly husky and very sexy. This was a woman that he wanted to get to know better. If anything, Betazoids were known to go on their instincts and by their emotions. “Could you please put a call in for me to the Betazoid Ruling Council?”

“Of course, Ambassador. Have a good day.” And with that her image went off screen and the Betazoid Ruling Council came on it.

“Greetings Ambassador Nexi.”

“Greeting Council member Ograi.”

“What brings you to call us? Did you not just arrive on the Enterprise?”

“That is what brings me to call. I arrived on the Enterprise and met the Captain and First Officer. I sensed that something was off with them and that they gave off the psychic aura of a Betazoid.”

“That is not possible. We would know if either of them were of Betazoid heritage.” Council Member Itaada.

“I understand that Council Member Itaada. I approached them on the matter and they were able to offer me some explanation. I will get more information tonight when I dine with them. They were apparently kidnapped and experimented on. Their DNA was altered, Betazoid and Kintzi DNA was added to it.”

“How is this possible? Who would dare?” Council Member Etrim slammed his hand down on the table in anger. “You must get more information. If they are indeed part Betazoid then we must welcome them into the fold. Captain Kirk and Commander Spock would be a great asset to our people.”

“I understand. From the brief interaction I had with them, they are in full control of their abilities. They were dampened and gave almost nothing away emotionally or mentally. I did not even hear them when they were obviously conversing with each other.” He felt put out by this. He was one of the stronger telepaths on the planet and usually he was able to hear others, even when they tried to be discreet. He found out a great many secrets that way, sometimes those secrets saved him.

“We can understand the Vulcan have excellent control, but not the Human. Find out what you can.”

“Understood.” No sooner than the words were out of his mouth, then the screen went dark. He kept his shields up as he cursed the names of those he had to deal with on the Ruling Council. In a Matriarchal Society, he was a mere male. He had almost no family left and what was left was not very high up in the nobility class. He sighed, maybe he should see what he could glean from the ensign assigned to them without them knowing. “Legel, could you call on the ensign assigned to us. Perhaps they could assist us in getting what we need for the evening's meal. I know that Vulcans are vegetarians, they might know what the Captain likes.”

“As you wish, sir.” He went to the comm and called their ensign for assistance.

 

**********

 

Ten minutes later, the ensign that was assigned to them for the duration of this mission, came to the door of their quarters. Legel opened the door and let her in. She was pretty little thing, but very young. She looked to be fresh from the Starfleet academy and eager to prove herself.   
“Might I have your name, ensign?”

“My name is Ensign Rodriguez, sir. How can I help you?”

“I am dining with the Captain and Commander tonight and am unsure what the Captain would like to eat. Would you be able to help?”

“Yes, I can. As I am sure you know the Vulcans are vegetarian and will not touch the food with their hands. They use utensils for everything. So I would not recommend finger foods. Now the Captain used to be a hardcore meat eater but ever since he came back from the kidnapping he will not touch the stuff. According to his Yeoman, he eats a lot of fruits and vegetables. He also gets these intense cravings for Plomeek soup.”

Plomeek soup?”

“Oh yes, it is one of the traditional foods of the Vulcans. Can't seem to get enough of it lately.”

“So no meat or finger foods?”

“Definitely not. If you want I can program your replicator with some of the different foods they like?”

“Please,” he said as he watched her go over to the replicator. He did a surface scan of her thoughts and picked up a few interesting tidbits. She did not seem to know much or just knew what not to think about around telepaths.

He thanked her when she had finished and she left. This was not going to go well. He did not want to this but they needed to know what had happened and how the kidnappers were able to obtain the DNA. He may as well put on his cards on the table and hope they will work with him on this matter. Meanwhile, there was nothing stopping him from getting to know the Chief Communications Officer better. He smiled at the thought of her exotic looks and intelligent eyes. Nope, nothing indeed.


	6. Dinner Discussions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All rights to Star Trek and subsequent movies belong to Viacom, CBS and Paramount Pictures. I do not own the franchise or characters, only the plot line.

**Chapter Six**

 

Their shift ended and they headed down to the quarters for the Betazoid Ambassador after making sure they were on schedule for getting to Ardana. It wouldn’t take too long to get there as it was in the Beta quadrant, since New Vulcan was as well it would take hours instead of days. Jim made a mental note to have the debriefing soon and include Uhura, her information on the planet was very thorough. They reached the door to the Ambassador's quarters and requested to be let in. He opened and the door and let them in. “Good evening, Captain and Commander.”

“Good evening, Ambassador. You can call me Jim.”

The Ambassador smiled, “And you can call me Omal.”

“Spock,” he said and nodded to the Ambassador.

“I hope you do not mind but I asked the ensign you assigned to me for assistance in what we should eat tonight.”

“Not a problem, Omal. Was she helpful?”

“Very much so, Jim. A pleasant young lady. Since you both are not eating meat, I decided to have a vegetarian dinner for us.”

“Thank you,” Jim said to him.

They walked over to the table that was set for three. Omal noticed Jim looking at the table and the three settings. “My aides decided that they wanted to eat in the mess hall with the crew. The find humans fascinating and they have one that amuses them greatly, a Scotty?”

“Yes, Commander Scott. A very good man and he is engaged to our CMO.”

“Ah yes, they mentioned Doctor McCoy. They find the two’s interactions charming.”

“That is one word for it,” Jim said and Spock helped him into his seat.

“Indeed,” he said.

They started eating and Omal figured now was as good a time as any to lay it out. “Gentlemen, I am afraid that I might have made things somewhat difficult for you unintentionally with my people.”

“Really,” Jim said looking up from his soup. “How so?”

“It seems the council has taken interest in you both and wants me to find out what I can. They are upset that someone has used a Betazoid in experimentation and while I am upset as well, many on the Ruling Council see this as a way to promote our people as you are both now part of that.”

“I see.” JIm said as he set down his soup and leaned back in his seat. Spock had stopped eating as well and was deep in thought.

“Is there anything that I can tell them? I know you have no reason to trust me, but I am the last of my family. They and my fiance's family died from illness that a cure came for too late and my position is tenuous at best.” Omal laid his emotions and thoughts bare and invited them in to see the truth of his words. Jim and Spock gently touched his mind and pulled back.

“We see your dilema. We will give you some information, we don’t have much ourselves on what was exactly done and where they obtained the DNA from the other species from.”

“Anything you can give me might satisfy the Ruling Council. It is difficult in a Matriarchal society when your house is no more. We have come a long way, where we have some males that have risen high enough through their houses to sit on the council but I was lucky enough to have this position before I lost my family. It is only because of the results I bring in pleases the council that I remain where I am.” Omal figured that being completely truthful was better than partially truthful. If he had to, he would resign his post and move somewhere out of reach of the Council. He was getting tired of being a pawn.

“Well, we were taken at the behest of the Excalbians as they have no stardrive capability. They did keep us sedated the majority of the time, so we do not know exactly what was done to us. We have most of the information from the other four captives that were taken for the experiment as well. We are part of a “grand experiment” and to “create a new world.” So what we can tell you is limited.”

“What you can will be most helpful.” Omal assured them.

Spock picked up from where Jim had left off in their explanation. “They call us ‘Bastans.’ That was the name they gave us experiments. Apparently we are no longer just Romulan, Klingon, Vulcan or Human. They took some of our DNA and mixed it with some traits from the Kintzi’s and Betazoid’s. Eventually our captors planned for all of this new race to exhibit traits from Vulcan, Human, Klingon, Romulan, Kintzi and Betazoid. They wanted to have a Telepathic and Empathic Species. According to Merrok, one of the first kidnapped, they seemed fascinated with a old Earth Goddess called Bastet, hence why they named the new species Bastans.”

“According to Starfleet, they have no known contact with anyone that would give them or let them use their starships.”

“Well, they must have or how else would they have managed to get you and other captives,” Omal said as he frowned in thought.

“Exactly, Starfleet is looking into now. It is disturbing that we are lacking this information,” Spock told him. “I conjecture that the species has the ability to rearrange matter to suit them. But without more information I can not make an accurate summation of their abilities.”

“Yes, for all you know they may more abilities hidden.”

“Correct. But to continue on.”

“Yes, please. What else was done that you can tell me?” Omal asked them.

“They pulled the ability to go into heats, telepathy, among other things from the Kintzi. They looked for the gene on Telepathy and Empathy from the Betazoids. All pairings are Dominate/Submissive, that was what they were looking for when they choose the ones for their experiments. No one knows how they were able to tell who was what though.”

“Heats? Dominate/Submissive?” Omal eyes were wide and he was completely shocked over what he heard. What was done to these men?

“I am afraid that we can not go into further detail.”

“As you will. What you have told me is greatly disturbing.”

“Indeed,” Spock said. He noticed that his mate was getting tired and starting to fall asleep in his seat. “If you will excuse us, Jim needs his rest.”

“Oh, of course. Thank you for your trust and giving me something to give the council. Perharps we can figure out where the DNA was obtained from.”

“That would be most helpful. Good evening, Omal.”

“You as well, Spock and Jim.” Spock helped Jim from his seat and Omal saw them out. Once the door closed, he went and sat back down. He had much to think on and did not want to give too much away to the council. He felt a kinship to the young Captain and he was loathe to lose that. He sighed and got ready to sleep. He would let them know tomorrow. They still had a few days until they reached Ardana and he wanted to make sure he was prepared for the talks.

 

**********

 

Omal tossed and turned in his bed. His mind awhirl with all that he had been told. He could not wrap his mind around how beings could do such things to one another and to more than just two sentient beings. He finally gave up trying to sleep and got up. He changed into some clothes and left his quarters. He wandered up and down the hall and finally went into the observation deck. He noticed someone with dark hair already seated there. They turned when they heard the doors open and it was the lovely Lieutenant Uhura. “Forgive me for disturbing you.”

She stood up and smiled, “No need. I came here to rest before seeking my quarters. You are welcome to join me.”

“Thank you,” he said as he walked over and sat down in a seat next to hers.

Uhura retook her seat and looked back out the window. “I come here when my mind is too busy to rest. Just watching the vastness of space fly by seems to help,” she said.

“I can understand the sentiment. My mind will not quiet itself.” He sighed dejectedly.

“What is the problem, if I may ask?”

“I have found out some of what happened to two of your crew and it disturbs me greatly.”

“Ah, yes, Captain Kirk and Commander Spock.”

“You know?”

“Yes, the whole ship does. He let us know as to quell all the crazy rumors that were going around.”

“Yes, those things can happen. I am shocked that one species can willfully do that to others.”

“We had a run in with the Excalbians before. They had the Captain and others go through a grand experiment then on Good and Evil. Apparently that is a concept that they do not understand. They are fascinated with our Captain and Commander, so it does not surprise me that they would go after them again.”

“I can understand what would fascinate them, they are very dynamic individuals.”

“I suppose that is one word that you can use for them.” She laughed. Omal smiled, such a lovely laugh and her intelligence shined brightly in her dark eyes.

“Will you be going to Ardana with your crew as well?” he asked her.

“Yes, I will be part of the party beaming down. I will also be in on the briefing tomorrow.”

“I look forward to it. If I may be so bold?”

“Yes, Ambassador?”

“May I ask you to dinner sometime. Your company is very stimulating and I would love to talk to you more.”

“Yes, Ambassador. I would love to have dinner with you sometime. Your company is very stimulating as well.” She smiled at him.

“Omal, please.”

“Then you may call me Nyota.” She stood to leave. “Until later then, Omal.” He rose from his seat and kissed the back of her hand.

“Until later as well, Nyota.” She smiled and left the observation deck. He felt giddy with excitement. He hoped that he would get to know her better. Her aura just called out to him. Feeling better, he headed back to his quarters and was finally able to fall asleep.

 


	7. The Debriefing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All rights to Star Trek and subsequent movies belong to Viacom, CBS and Paramount Pictures. I do not own the franchise or characters, only the plot line.
> 
> ***Note*** To celebrate my mom getting out of the hospital and going into PT rehab for help walking. I have decided to share my happiness and post two chapters today.

**Chapter Seven**

 

Uhura walked back to her quarters in a haze. She could not believe she said yes to the dark eyed, gorgeous Ambassador for dinner. She had been hit on plenty of times by the various dignitaries they had transported since the Enterprise launched and not one ever tempted her like this man. He seemed so hesitant, almost shy while talking to her. She entered her quarters and changed into her sleepwear. She was tired after working a double shift as one of the communication officers under her was in sickbay, with the flu of all things. She crawled into her bed and grabbed her PADD. She made sure everything was ready for their briefing tomorrow morning and made some last minute adjustments. She was excited that the Captain was letting her lead some of the meeting. She set her PADD down and rolled onto her back. She closed her eyes and saw him in her mind's eye. He was so beautiful with the atypical dark eyes of his people and the blonde hair made them stand out even more. Uhura clenched her legs together at the rush of arousal she felt just thinking of the man. She hadn’t stopped since she first saw him. She spent her second shift doing nothing but thinking of him, that was the real reason she went to the observation deck to unwind. She sighed, even there she could not stop herself and then he showed up. There was something about him that called to her. Not even Spock who she loved dearly called to her like this man did. She pulled the covers over her head and forced her mind from thinking of this man. She had to be up early to get ready for the briefing and she could not afford to mess it up. She wanted to advance in Starfleet and everyone already thought she got her position by sleeping with Spock. She felt herself relax and finally drifted off to sleep, still haunted by those dark eyes.

 

**********

 

Uhura rolled over with a groan as her alarm went off. She turned it off and got up to get ready for the briefing. Morning had come way too early as it took her a while to get to sleep. She went to her closet and picked out the nicest uniform she had as she wanted to look nice for when she saw Omal again. She face palmed as she realized what she was doing. With a sigh of self disgust, she put the uniform back and grabbed one of her everyday uniforms. She went and took a sonic shower and brushed her teeth. She went out and got into her uniform and grabbed breakfast from the replicator. Once she had finished, she grabbed her PADD and headed to the conference room where the briefing was to be held.

She was glad to see that she was not late, but not the first to arrive either. She smiled when she saw the Captain and Commander already seated. The Commander was trying to get the Captain to eat more and he was obviously full. She went and took her seat and greeted her Captain and Commander. “Uhura, how are you this morning?”

“I’m fine, Captain. How are you?”

“We’re doing great! They actually let me sleep last night. Though they did kick my bladder way too early this morning.” He rubbed his rounding belly.

“Well, at least you were able to sleep through the night.”

“True. Hey, if we have time on Ardana, want to go baby shopping with me?”

“Yes, I would. Auntie Ny has to get her boys somethings.”

Jim laughed and rubbed his belly again. “Oh I see, Auntie Ny is going to spoil them rotten.”

“Yes, yes I will.”

They settled down as the remainder of the group for the debriefing showed up. Doctor McCoy and Scotty sat next to each other and the rest of the group took their seats. The Ambassadors came in with their aides and sat down as well in the unclaimed chairs. Jim got down to business. “We are going to Ardana as it wishes to join the Federation. I will be turning the floor over to Uhura. I take it you all have read your packets?”

They nodded and some lifted their PADDS. “Good. Uhura, you have the floor.” Jim leaned back in his seat and pulled up the needed packet on his PADD.

“Thank you, Captain. As you can see from the packet, Ardana is trying to join the Federation. They are the only known planet that has Zenite. This ore is used as a cure for agricultural plagues. The planet is governed by a Plutocracy from Stratos. This being their capital city. Right now their leader is High Advisor Plasus. He is the one positioning Starfleet to join the Federation. There are two humanoid species on this planet, The City Dwellers and the Troglytes. The Troglytes are the miners and live on the planet itself. Stratos is a cloud city and kept aloft by anti-gravity engines. This is where we will be meeting for the talks.  They are split up in a cast system. Now they can be easily offended and their leader is temperamental. We have to be wary at all times on how we deal with them.”

“So how are they split up in the caste?” Sulu asked.

“The City-dwellers are the ruling class, where the Troglytes are the laborers. They work in the mines and as servants on Stratos and the other cities that litter the surface of the planet.”

“They do speak standard, I see from your notes.” Omal looked up from the tablet. 

“Yes, they do speak standard so this well make negotiations easier as we will not have to rely on translators as well as the communication officers.” They all nodded at this. “According to the itinerary, at 1500 after we arrive, there will be a welcoming feast that the Ambassadors and Captain Kirk and his chief officers are required to attend. The negotiations themselves will start the following day at 1000 hours.”

“So we have a two hour time frame from when we arrive to when the feast starts to beam down and meet with the High Advisor?” Jim asked for further clarification.

“That is correct, sir. They are requesting according to Starfleet communications that we stay at the capital for the duration of the talks.”

“So we will need to make sure we pack everything that we need to avoid insulting them by going back to the ship for any reason.”

“Correct, sir.”

“Good, we will be arriving at the planet tomorrow at 1300 hours. We will beam down the two Ambassadors, myself and Commander Spock first. We will greet the High Advisor and call for the remaining of the group to beam down right after. Hopefully this will give us time to get staff and belongs down for the duration of the stay.” Sarek, Selek, Omal and Shrathe Zh’raothor nodded their agreement. Jim turned to Sulu, “Mr. Sulu, as myself, Commander Spock, Doctor McCoy and Commander Scott will be planet side, you will have control of the conn. I will have the work rotations already drawn up for you. Feel free to make changes as they are needed.”

“Aye, sir.” Sulu nodded his head.

“Does anyone have anything else?” Jim looked around. “Then let's get to work people. Ambassadors.” Jim nodded to them and they left. Jim lead his bridge crew to the bridge to relieve the relief crew that was manning the bridge during the meeting. McCoy dragged Scotty to his office for a make out session. He wasn’t due on duty until Beta shift and wanted some time with his fiance before he went down to engineering.

Omal smiled as he left the room. Nyota looked so confident and efficient when she was going over the briefing on what they needed to know. Perhaps he should consider courting her. He could stay on the ship if they do marry and he could find something else that he could do. It was something to look into, but first he had to make a call to the Ruling Council on what he was able to find out. He perked up as he realized that he would get to talk to Nyota as he had to have her place his subspace call. With a spring in his step, he went back to his quarters.


	8. Seeking Assistance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All rights to Star Trek and subsequent movies belong to Viacom, CBS and Paramount Pictures. I do not own the franchise or characters, only the plot line.

**Chapter Eight**

 

Omal commed Uhura and asked to be put through to the Ruling Council on Betazed. She gave him a strange look at the defeated demeanor of his bearing.  A few minutes later the council was up on the screen.

“What have you found out?” Itaada demanded in lieu of a greeting.

Omal sighed softly, how disrespectful. He gathered his thoughts and began. “They do not have any idea who the DNA came from. They took some of the Captains and Commanders DNA and mixed it with some traits from the Kintzi’s and Betazoid’s. Eventually their captors planned for all of this new race to exhibit traits from Vulcan, Human, Klingon, Romulan, Kintzi and Betazoid. They wanted to have a Telepathic and Empathic Species.”

Ograi frowned. “If they wanted an Empathic and Telepathic species, why take anything from the Kintzi? The males are minimally Telepathic, but more warrior like. What would possess them to use that species eludes me.”

“They don’t know. The information they have is very limited and they were not able to get anything from their captors. Very limited contact due to them being sedated most of their time in captivity.” 

“Well, we will need to have some DNA testing done.”

“Councilman Etrim, how would we do this? We would have to compare their DNA with the entire planets and even then it might not be conclusive as it is mixed with their original DNA.” Omal was appalled. How would this be done? He did not see the two willing giving the DNA up to become pawns for the Council.

“We will go through the Federation Council and the Commander in Chief of the Federation Starfleet. If we propose it just right, he will make it an order to have them tested.” Ograi shrugged as if they were not talking about two men that had been through a lot as it was.

“Council members, is this just? We are talking about two individuals that are the heros of saving Earth multiple times.”

“We understand that they have already been through much, but you must think of our people. This will also raise our standing in the Federation to have these two as part of our race. You will continue to gather whatever information you can find and you will continue to report to us. This is non negotiable. Your continued future with the Council and as a Ambassador depends on it.” And with those parting words the call was abruptly ended.

Omal was in shock. How was this possible? The Council that watched over their people and was considered Neutral, was out to use two people to further theirs. What had happened to them? He did not understand how this came to be. He sighed, he needed to distance himself, he knew after this mission that he would not be able to return to his planet. But where could he go? He scrubbed his hands over his face at a loss of what to do. Suddenly Nyota is on his view screen. “Nyota?”

“Omal, I was monitoring your transmission. Forgive the intrusion but you seemed upset when you asked me to place the call and I wanted to make sure you were okay.”

“It’s alright, Nyota. I am at a loss now on how to deal with this.”

“Then I suggest you go and speak with the Vulcan Ambassadors, especially as one is Commander Spock’s father. They are both considered Vulcan citizens and the Ambassadors may be able to help.”

“Thank you, Nyota. I have no idea what I would have done without you.”

Nyota blushed at the compliment, damn the man. “You would be living in a cave. Now go, I have duties to attend to now.”

“Thank you again.” She cut the connection after giving him a soft smile. Feeling much better after talking to her, he headed out of his quarters and went to the Vulcan Ambassador's quarters.

 

**********

 

Ambassador Sarek’s eyebrow rose when he answered the door to his quarters. There before him stood the Betazoid Ambassador. Sarek could tell he was troubled, a Vulcan he may be but being married to a human, did teach him how to read the signs. “Ambassador, please come in. Would you like a drink?”

“No thank you, Ambassador Sarek. I came to speak with you on and Ambassador Selek on a important matter.”

“Indeed, come this way.” He lead Omal to where he and Selek had been sitting and going over everything in preparation for the talks on Ardana. Selek looked up when they came and sat down.

“Ambassador Nexi, you are well?”

“No, I am not. It was suggested that I come to you both on a matter that has been causing distress.”

“How can we be of help?” He asked.

“I discovered on the day we arrived on board that the Captain and Commander were part Betazoid. We can tell our people, because we are all give off an aura. I talked to them and they did tell me some of what happened. I understand that there are somethings that they can not or will not tell me. I respect that and won’t press. But I told our Ruling Council and now they are trying to force testing to see what family the DNA came from and how to use this situation to their advantage and to raise Betazoid prestige in the Federation Council. They want me to continue gathering information for them, it would be better for my health to do so.” He paused and rubbed his forehead to stave off the impending headache. “I genuinely like Jim and Spock and I don’t want anything to happen to them. A friend told me to contact you, said that they were Vulcan citizens and you could help.”

Sarek and Selek looked to each other. Like Omal, they could tell that something was off with the Ruling Council from the last time they spoke to them. The Betazoids had always been Neutral Good, blunt to the point of making people uncomfortable, but they could hear and feel others emotions so to them it was normal. “Did they say how they were to do this?” Sarek asked him.

“They were going to go to the Federation Council and the Commander in Chief of Federation Starfleet. While I would like to know what family had been robbed of their DNA and violated in such a way, I don’t want them to be hurt further either.”

“While these are admittedly admirable sentiments, we will talk to the head of our clan. She has many allies in the Council. We will see about making it so even if they do test them, they will not take control them or their offspring. They are listed as Vulcans and will remain so. Starfleet already approved the change of citizenship for my sons mate.”

“Thank you, Ambassadors. I truly hope that this will work. I am not really sure what to tell them. Now that we are almost at Ardana, it will more difficult to do as they ask as we will be in the talks the majority of the time.”

“We will assist on that matter as well. My wife and I will talk to the boys and get back to you. It will be either myself, my wife or Selek that will provide you with what you need. All you will need to do is give it to them in small segments.”

Omal smiled, “Thank you again. I should talk my leave and get ready for when we arrive tomorrow.”

“Very well, Ambassador Nexi. Until we speak again.”

“Thank you again and I will talk to you later.” Omal bowed his head and took his leave.

“I believe it most prudent to contact T’Pau on this matter immediately.”

Sarek nodded, “you are correct, Selek. I will have the Lieutenant Uhura put a call through now.” He stood up and walked over to the comm. Once he made his request, he sat back down and started to review everything again with Selek while they waited on the call to come in.


	9. This is My Husband

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All rights to Star Trek and subsequent movies belong to Viacom, CBS and Paramount Pictures. I do not own the franchise or characters, only the plot line.

**Chapter Nine**

 

Two hours later the call that they were waiting for came in, T’Pau’s smooth visage came on the view screen of the comm. Sarek and Selek raised their hands in the Ta’al and she reciprocated. “What is the matter, Sarek, that you needed to place a high priority call to me?”

“We were visited by the Betazoid Ambassador on a matter that he deemed highly important. Because he could tell that Spock and James had Betazoid DNA in them through an aura that they all have, he told the Ruling Council. The Ruling Council now seems to want control of my son and his mate. They wish to force them to be tested against all the DNA from their houses. If they were to prove that they had some claim on the two this would raise their standing in the Federation Council.”

“I see. What of the Ambassador?”

“He has no wish to partake in this. It seems to cause him great distress.” Selek told her.

“I will see what I can do in the Council. If they do test Spock and his mate, I will see what we can do to make sure that they remain Vulcan citizens and that the Betazoids do not have access to them. This is most strange behavior for the Ruling Council.”

“We agree on that matter as well. I have never known the Ruling Council to behave in such a matter.”

“This will bear watching.”

“Agreed, we will do so on our end,” Selek said to her.

“Good, I will start my inquiries on my end and see what I can do on this matter. Even if they can get them acknowledged as part Betazoid, they can not make them reside on the planet.”

“We will keep you updated. Live long and prosper.” Sarek and Selek made the Ta’al.

“Peace and long life.” She responded with the Ta’al and the call ended.

“We find ourselves in a most curious situation.”

“Indeed,” Selek said.

 

**********

 

Evening passed and those going down on the planet set about getting ready for their stay. Spock did most of their packing as Jim was getting tired more easily due to the pregnancy. He will see what he could do to alleviate this when they were on the planet. They would be part of some of the talks, but most of the talks would be with the Ambassador’s and the High Advisor. He knew that his mate would need to take naps periodically so that he did not sleep through anything important. He would need to discuss this with his mother and Doctor McCoy. Perhaps there was a supplement hypo that would help. He knew that his mate hated hypos but he would take them if he told him told him to. The ensigns assigned to the various Ambassador’s already reported that they were packed and their things ready for shipping to the planet tomorrow. Any last minute items would be seen to by themselves or their aides. Spock made sure that his mate was comfortable and eased into bed with him. It was late in the evening and he had already meditated and so did not need as much sleep as other species. He pulled his mate into his arms and drifted off to sleep for what remained of the night.

 

**********

 

The following day they arrived at Ardana and parked the ship in orbit. Jim and Spock arrived at the transporter room with the Ambassador’s. The aides to the Ambassador’s were to be beamed down later with everyone's belongs to make sure everything went smoothly. T’Pring and Stonn already offered to see to Jim’s and Spock's things so that they did not need to bring extra crew other than a few security overseen by Cupcake. They graciously accepted their offer and felt better about their belongings. They all walked up onto the transporter pad and beamed down to the coordinates given.  There waiting for him stood the High Advisor and three other people. High Advisor Plasus stepped forward and held out a hand in greeting. “Welcome to Stratos. I am High Advisor Plasus, this is my daughter Droxine and these are Milus and Fraxine.”

Ambassador Sarek stepped forward and introduced himself and the other Ambassadors, “I am Ambassador Sarek, this is my wife Lady Amanda and these are Ambassadors Selek, Nexi and Zh’raothor.”

“It is good to meet you all.”

“I am Captain Kirk and this is my First Officer Spock, my Chief Medical Officer McCoy, Head Engineer Scott and my Chief Communications Officer Uhura.” Jim introduced them all.

“We are pleased to meet you as well. We have your rooms set up and the feast will begin in an hours time. Come let us have some drinks and talk before we head to the feast.” He turned and lead them into the Council gallery. Jim was feeling a little tired and let his mate know.

_ ‘I hope we can sit down soon.’ _

_ ‘You are unwell, T’hy’la?’ _

_ ‘No, just a little tired already.’ _

_ ‘Once we stop, I will have the Doctor give you a supplement hypo. He said it should ease some of the tiredness.’ _

_ ‘Never thought I would be happy to take a hypo in my life.’  _  Jim joked.

_ ‘Indeed,’ _ Spock agreed. Plasus lead them into his office and bade everyone to sit down.  He motion for a servant that was standing nearby to pass out drinks. Doctor McCoy came over and gave Jim a hypo. When the servant reached them, Jim shook his head. “Do you have water?” The servant turned to Plasus for direction.

“The drink is not to your liking?”

“I have allergies and rather than risk finding a new one, it might be better to stay with water. I don’t want to cause any emergencies.”

“Ah,” he said and directed the servant to bring him water. Once they all had their drinks, they sat back to talk. “We are pleased the Federation is taking us becoming a member seriously.”

“Indeed, we are always pleased to have another member of the Federation.” Sarek set his drink down and folded his hands in his robe. Amanda took a small sip of her drink to be polite and set it down.

“Your city is very lovely.” She told him.

“Thank you. It is the only cloud city. The others are on the surface and while beautiful in their own way, this is our crown jewel.”

A gong sounded and Plasus stood. “Ah, the feast is about to commence. Come, to the dining hall.” He lead them out of the room in a swirl of his robe. Spock helped Jim from his seat and they filed out behind Plasus to the dining hall.

 

**********

 

They were directed to seats that had small name plates. Jim and Spock were to the right of Plasus next to his daughter. All the Ambassadors were to his left. Lady Amanda had been sat next to him across from her husband. The food was brought to the table and he was happy to see that there were vegetable and fruit dishes in addition to the meat dishes. He helped himself to some fruit and vegetables and started eating. He was feeling much better from the hypo and he sent this to his mate.

_ ‘Good. We will have Doctor McCoy provide you with the supplement as needed, but I do want you to rest as well.’ _ He told him sternly.

_ ‘Yes, Spock I will.’ _

He noticed that the High Advisors daughter kept sneaking glances at his mate and he could feel her arousal. He was not pleased with what he was picking up from her. He knew he could trust his mate but he did not want any problems to occur because she was interested in his mate.

_ ‘Peace, T’hy’la. I will make sure she understands that I am not interested or available. She means nothing as I have you.’ _

_ ‘I’m sorry. I hate it when they lust after you. That’s my job.’ _

_ ‘And so you will show me when we reach our quarters.’ _

Jim swallowed as a bolt of lust shot threw him. He couldn’t wait for the feast to be over. He smiled when Amanda added more food to his plate, “You must try these. They’re so delicious.”

Jim took a bite of the little orange fruits and groaned in delight. They were so juicy and tangy. “What are these?” He asked.

“They said they were Quetas. I believe they would be like the kumquats on earth.”

Jim took a bite of another one. “I hope I’m not allergic to these. I want a bowl of them in my room to snack on later.”

McCoy heard this and sighed. He stood up and scanned Jim with his tricorder. “Well, usually you’d of swelled up by now, so it is safe to say you aren't allergic to them.” He shook his head and retook his seat. That boy was going to make him old before his time. Scotty squeezed his hand under the table.

Jim gave him a sheepish smile and continued to eat. Soon the feast came to a close and they were lead to the guest accommodations. Jim was dismayed at the room he was given. He thought that they knew he and Spock were married. “Captain is there something wrong with the room?” Plasus asked him.

“The room is lovely, but I usually share a room with my husband.”

“Husband?”

“Yes, Commander Spock and I are married.”

“Forgive me. We were not aware.”

“I would have thought Starfleet would have let you know. No matter. If you don’t mind, I will take my things and move into my husband's room with him.”

“Of course, Captain. I will have them move your things for you now.”

Jim smiled, “Thank you.” He headed over to Spock's room and walked in. Droxine was already there showing Spock around and flirting with him. Jim felt himself start to get angry. He took a deep breathe and tried to stay calm. After all, no one knew they were together.

“May I ask you a question, Commander Spock?” She asked him.

“Yes,” he said.

“Do all Vulcan’s have these exquisite ears?”

“Yes, ma’am. It is a feature of Vulcans.” Before she could ask another question, Jim cleared his throat.

“Oh, Captain Kirk. Can I help you?”

“Oh, no Lady Droxine. I am waiting for your people to move my things into this room.”

“May I ask why?” Her brows furrowed at this.

“Oh, Spock and I are married and married couples of our people share rooms.”

“You are married to Commander Spock?” She asked shocked.

“Yes, we are. We have been married for 1.53 months.” Jim smiled at Spock's reply.

“Oh, then if you will excuse me.”

“Of course, Lady Droxine,” Jim said. Spock nodded to her as well as he walked over to his mate.

“Come, T’hy’la. It is time to rest.” Jim watched her leave the room. He could feel the anger coming from her.

“We are going to have to watch her,” he said.

“Indeed.”


	10. Demands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crazy demand put forth by High Advisor Plasus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All rights to Star Trek and subsequent movies belong to Viacom, CBS and Paramount Pictures. I do not own the franchise or characters, only the plot line.

**Chapter Ten**

 

At 1000 hours sharp the talks commenced. Mostly the Ambassador’s and High Advisor are doing the talking. The demands are not long, nor are they outrageous. They were willing to provided the needed Zenite at regular intervals and all they were required to do in turn is to provide assistance when needed. Jim couldn’t figure out why the talks were necessary. He was beginning to wonder if it was pretty much a way for them to meet the heroes of the Federation. He shifted in his seat and looked at the chronometer, 1200 hours. They have been there for a lousy two hours and all they did was talk. What he wouldn’t give for some action. In the bed would be nice but that wouldn't be for a while yet. He came back to awareness when a break for lunch was called. Finally! He walked over to the buffet that the servants were setting out and looked it over. Spock came and stood next to him.

“Are you tired?”

“Surprisingly no. But I am starving.” He grabbed a plate and started loading it with fruits and vegetables. Spock took a plate as well and filled it with food. He felt Spock stiffen next to him and a wave of lust from the person that had just entered in the room. Droxine, Jim grinded his teeth together. Damn female did not seem to care that he was married to the object of her lust. She still tried to flirt with Spock and touch him. She had been repeatedly rebuffed and reminded to not touch his person but she would not listen. Sometimes he wondered if she was brain damaged. He sighed as she made a beeline for his mate. Here we go again.

“Mr. Spock. Would you like to dine with me?”

“I am sorry, Lady Droxine but I am eating with my husband.”

She shot a dirty look quickly at Jim before turning back to Spock and putting a sweet smile on her lips. “But surely you don’t need to constantly hover over him. We can dine on the terrace that overlooks the gardens. It is a lovely view.”

“I must decline your offer, Lady Droxine. I will not be able to join you.” Jim and Spock could feel the rage coming off her at his continued refusal. Jim had an uneasy feeling in his stomach all of a sudden.

“Well, if you are sure?”

“I am indeed.”

“Then you know where to find me if you wish to join me.” She curtsied and left their company without so much as looking at Jim.

“I have a very bad feeling about her.”

“All will be well Jim.”

“I hope you are right.” They went over and sat down to eat.

 

**********

 

At 0200 hours after lunch had finished, talks resumed. High Advisor Plasus stood up and started to talk. “We have one more demand that we wish to add.”

“Yes, High Advisor and what would that be?” Selek asked him.

“We wish to have Commander Spock become a permanent resident and Ambassador between us and the Federation.”

“What would this accomplish, High Advisor?” Omal asked him. He could feel something was not right with the request. He could see the High Advisor’s daughter hovering in the background and knew that she was interested in Spock. “You understand that his Husband is a decorated Starship Captain and that he would move here as well?”

“We will only accept Commander Spock. We here do not recognize same gender unions and once he is here, the union would be considered dissolved.”

Sarek and Selek raised their eyebrows at this statement. They could see the Captain getting upset over this and that Spock was stiff and unyielding in his chair. They knew that Spock could snap at anytime if he felt his mate was threatened. He may be a Vulcan but due to what was done to him, he reacted in a primitive fashion. “I am afraid that is one demand that we can not acquiescent to,” Sarek said.

“If you wish for us to part with Zenite, then you must.”

“You do not understand. When a Vulcan marries, he forms a mental bond that is unbreakable with his or her mate. There is no way for Spock to be here without his mate.”

“We wish for him to be our go between with the Federation.”

“We could provide you with another, but Spock will not be able to do so.” They saw Plasus look quickly to his daughter. She stamped her foot in anger and left the room.

“Another will be fine.”

“Then we will talk to the Federation Council and have one appointed for you.”

“Thank you. Anything else?”

“No, I think we should stop for the day and continue tomorrow.”

“Agreed.” They all stood and bowed to each other. One by one they left for their own quarters. Spock helped his mate up and lead him to their room. Jim was shaking in rage and Spock needed to get him to their rooms before he let go.

 

**********

 

No sooner had Spock closed the door then Jim burst, “That bitch! Who the fuck does she think she is that she will take my mate? Mine!” And with that he grabbed Spock and pulled him in for a hard kiss. It was all teeth. Spock growled in the back of his throat at the show of dominance. He was the dominant and Jim his submissive. He grabbed Jim’s ass and hauled him closer. He kiss him and bit his lips. Spock pulled back from the kiss panting. “Strip!” He growled at Jim. Jim shivered at the tone and started to pull his clothes off. Spock lifted him up and carried him across the room to the bedroom. He put Jim gently on the bed and then laid down over him. He made sure to keep his weight off Jim’s stomach and onto his forearms. He started to bite and kiss his way down Jim’s neck. Once he reached the mating bite that never healed, he sucked on it. Jim arched his back and moaned in pleasure. He panted and moaned as Spock continued to kiss and nip down to his chest. He gasped as Spock tortured first one nipple and then the other alternating between sucking and biting them.

“I can’t wait until your milk comes in, T’hy’la. Just think, these beautiful nubbs leaking with the life giving milk for our kits.” He sucked hard again. Jim moaned at the feeling and his words. Spock continued down to his stomach. He kissed first his extended belly button and then all around the rounded flesh. He rubbed the sensitive skin and Jim moaned again. He then moved down to hair at the base of Jim’s cock where he paused and breathed in deeply of his Jim’s unique scent. He could smell the natural lubricant that Jim was already secreting. His mouth watered at the scent and the thought of the taste of it. So sweet and uniquely Jim. He gently licked and suckled on his mates cock head. Jim’s hands twisted into his hair and he pulled when Spock gave a hard suck. He kissed the slit and moved down to Jim’s entrance. He spread his loves legs to better get at the pretty pink rosette that was calling to him. He never got tired of the taste of Jim. He placed his mouth on the rosette and sucked hard. Jim screamed out at the sensation. He sobbed as Spock alternated between licking and sucking his hole. He gave a harsh groan when Spock started spearing his tongue in and moving it around to gather more of his juices. As Spock's tongue worked, Jim could feel the hole clench and unclench, leaking copious amounts of his juices. The sensation was indescribable and he moaned in ecstasy at the pleasurable feelings being created.

“Please,” he sobbed out. “I need…” he felt like a spring was winding tightly in his gut.

“What do you need, Jim?” Spock said in a deep growl.

“I need you in me.” He yanked on Spock's hair. 

“Roll on your side,” he said to Jim.

Jim rolled on his right side. Spock got behind him and placed the head of his cock at his entrance. Jim sobbed again in frustration as he paused there, the head just touching his hole. He rubbed it back and forth, around his hole, slicking the head of his cock in Jim's natural lubricant.

“Please…” He whispered.

His desperate plea must have been what he was waiting for, because in one thrust he was balls deep inside Jim. Jim was so aroused and close, that he barely flinched at the sharp sting of the barbs on his lovers cock. Spock grabbed his left leg, moving it up so he could go deeper. He thrust hard, rocking Jim back and forth in time with his thrusts. Jim pushed his ass backwards trying to get him deeper. He panted harshly, sometimes sobbing out little pleas for “more” and “harder” to Spock. Suddenly he felt his balls draw up, he was close. He could feel his mate's arousal and lust rolling off him, calling to him. Spock put his hand on his psi points and then bit down on his mating mark at the same time. Jim screamed as his orgasim ripped out of him and Spock's crashed into him as well. He felt the barbs on his cock dig in deep and lock his mate into him. He felt Spock’s seed shot deep within him as he kept thrusting through his orgasim. Jim’s eyes rolled back up into his head as he passed out from pleasure overload. His last thought was, at least I can't get anymore pregnant.


	11. Kidnapped? Again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All rights to Star Trek and subsequent movies belong to Viacom, CBS and Paramount Pictures. I do not own the franchise or characters, only the plot line.
> 
> ***Note*** Now I can not find too much information on how the layout of the planet is let alone any buildings. So I am making up how everything is but the two main Ardanans - Plasus and his daughter. They are from Star Trek: TOS. Info on the planet and culture is practically nil.

**Chapter Eleven**

 

Omal entered his rooms and could not believe how the first day of talks had gone. It was going quicker than he had thought it would with how little each side was asking of the other. He shook his head at the stunt they pulled towards the end of the meeting. All because the daughter was obsessed with Spock. Evening knowing that he was married and would not leave his spouse, they still tried. He had seen his continued rebuffs of her advancements and they had not been here a full day! He needed a distraction from what had happened and he had promised dinner to the lovely Nyota. He smiled as he left his quarters and walked down the hall to hers. He pressed the chime on her door and waited for her to answer. When she opened her door and saw who it was, she smiled.

“Omal, what can I do for you?”

“I believe I owe you a dinner.” He smiled at her.

“Why yes you do.”

“Then I will leave you to dress and I will meet you at your door in one hour.”

“Then I await your return.” She smiled and shut the door. He turned and headed back to his rooms. She was just what he needed, she always made him smile and feel better. He knew that he had found the one. Now how to keep her and not cause anymore drama.

He quickly washed himself and found a nice set of dress clothes to wear. He let his aides know that he was going out to eat and that they were free to do as they pleased within reason. They nodded to him and went back to their conversation. He looked at the chronometer and noticed that it was time for him to pick up his date. He smiled at the thought, his date. He left his rooms and headed down to get Nyota.

He pressed the chimes and nearly swallowed his tongue when he saw the dress she was wearing. She had on a deep blue knee length dress with a pale blue sheer over piece. Her gold jewelry matched the dress nicely and brought out the deep color of her eyes. “You look beautiful.”

“Thank you. So where are we eating?”

“We will be dining on the terrace.” He held out his arm to her and they headed down the hall to one of the doors that lead to the terrace. They both stopped and looked at the wonderful view of the gardens from the terrace. He would give Droxine credit on this, she was not lying when she said it was a lovely view. They headed over to an empty table and saw Commander Spock and his parents along the way. They both noticed that Jim was not with them.

“Good evening Commander, Ambassadors Sarek and Selek and Lady Amanda. How are you this evening?” He asked.

“We are well. Thank you for asking.” Lady Amanda said.

“I see that the Captain is not with you.” The concern evident in his voice.

“He is resting now. It was a long day for him and he already eat in our rooms,” Spock said.

“I see. I hope that he is okay.”

“He is just tired. We were to eat with my parents but he did not want me to miss doing so.”

“When you see him, give…” he gasped at the sudden and overwhelming terror that washed over him. He heard a mental scream for Spock and heard the Commander gasp as well.

“Jim,” he cried and got up from his seat.

They all followed after him as he headed to their rooms. When they arrived, the door was open and there was glass all over the floor.

“Jim,” he called but there was no answer. He ran to their bedroom and it was in disarray as well. Bedding and glass everywhere but no Captain. Spock collapsed on the floor with another cry and started keening. His mother rushed over to him to calm him down.

“Spock you must pull yourself together. We will find Jim, but I need you for this. We can find him with your bond. Remember you have the gifts of the Vulcan and now of a Betazoid. We will find him.”

Spock seemed to calm and quietly said, “thank you mother.” He closed his eyes and seemed to turn inwards. Suddenly his eyes opened and he said, “I know where he is.” They followed him from the room.

 

**********

 

Jim came to and knew he was in trouble. He knew he should have forced himself to go to the dinner with Spock and his parents. But he had felt so tired and it was even worse after he had eaten dinner in their rooms. He had fallen asleep to wake up feeling as if someone was in the room with him but unable to sense anyone. Then he was grabbed and pulled from his bed. He remembered hitting them and they let go and he ran from the room. He had almost made it to the door but due to his weight gain, wasn't fast enough before they were upon him. He remembered trying to fight them off in the dark and then the sting of a hypo. He hoped his call for Spock was heard before he went unconscious. He could feel them moving and there was talking. It wasn’t standard. He listened harder and finally knew who had him, Ferengi. But why? He called out to Spock again and got a response.  _ ‘T’hy’la!’  _ Jim almost sobbed in relief, but kept quiet so his captors would not know he was awake.

_ ‘Spock. I was kidnapped by Ferengi.’ _

_ ‘Can you tell where you are?’ _

_ ‘Hold on,’  _ he pushed out his senses to see if he could pick up anything that would give him an idea of where he was. He heard the crunch of feet on stone and then he heard them talking.

“We are almost there, brother.”

“I know that you, you idiot.” Growled another voice.

“Too bad we only go the one. Are we going back for the other?”

“No, no profit in it right now. Hopefully the others had more luck on New Vulcan getting the others they wanted.”

“Good thing we found that abandoned mine shaft by First City.”

“Shut it, you talk too much.”

“But Belogg, what are we going to do about the other one?”

“Once we load this one on the shuttle, we will have Abas watch him. We will contact our inside person for more assistance.”

“Wow, Belogg, you are so smart.”

The one called Belogg snorted at this comment. “That’s why mother pays me to watch over you. No profit in doing it for free.”

Jim almost snorted. Leave it to a Ferengi to even make a profit off their family. He reached out to Spock.  _ ‘They are taking me to a shuttle they have hidden in a abandoned mine shaft near first city. Apparently I was taken by Ferengi and they mentioned kidnapping the others on New Vulcan and an inside helper. Does this help?’ _

_ Yes, my mate. We are talking to Plasus and he knows where that is. He is having the Sentinels take us know and to help apprehend them.’ _

_ ‘Hurry, they said they were almost to the shuttle.’ _

_ ‘We are coming. You should be able to hear the engines of the flitter soon.’  _  And he was correct, he heard the engines and so did his captors. He heard them arguing as they picked up the pace and tried to reach the shuttle. But they weren’t fast enough with having to haul an unconscious captive as well. He heard the Sentinels call out to halt and put up their hands. The Ferengi did which meant he hit the ground with a pained grunt.


	12. Rescued, Ferengi?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All rights to Star Trek and subsequent movies belong to Viacom, CBS and Paramount Pictures. I do not own the franchise or characters, only the plot line.
> 
> ***Note*** Feeling generous and the feedback has been so wonderful, I am posting two chapters today.

**Chapter Twelve**

 

Jim rolled over and groaned. That had hurt but at least it didn’t feel like he was too high up. Ferengi were pretty short. He heard crunching on the ground as it came towards him.

“T’hy’la are you alright?”

“Fine, just unwrap me. Getting pretty stuffy.”

Soon there was fresh air washing over his face as the cover was removed. Of course they would one of the blankets from their bed, talk about being too cheap to bring something of your own.

“Come, T’hy’la. Let us have Doctor McCoy look you over.”

“Fine.” He looked over and saw the two Ferengi still standing with their hands in the air. “There is another one in the shuttle. They said his name was Abas.” The two Ferengi visibly jumped when they heard him repeat what was said.

“He was awake, Belogg.” The smaller one complained.

**“Pip im gren tovat!”**

**_“Yop im too, yoba, Yop sko ta yop ma,”_** He said cringing.

One of the Sentinels spoke up, “Sir, we have sent one of my men to arrest the other Ferengi. We must take them back to Stratos. We will keep them contained once we are back in the city.”

“Indeed, once we have reached the city, we will contact Starfleet and have them come and retrieve them. They will be tried for kidnapping as it was a member of the Starfleet they took.”

“Understood sir. If you will both come aboard.” Jim, with Spock's help, stepped onto the flitter and they and their prisoners went back to the city. When the flitter landed and they all disembarked from it, Plasus and his daughter were waiting for them. Behind them was Doctor McCoy, Scotty and Spock’s family. McCoy ran forward and started running his tricorder over Jim.

“Other than some bruising, he is fine.” He put the tricorder away and gave Jim a supplement hypo just to be on the safe side. Jim winced lightly from the pinch of the hypo.

“Thanks, Bones.”

“Captain, we are so sorry that this had happened to you. We can’t believe that these people were able to get into you. We will take care of them and see that they do not do this again.”

“We will be contacting Starfleet and have someone come and take them. We will try them for their crimes against an officer of the Federation. But we thank you for your concern.” Spock told him. “At this time, I wish to take my husband back to our rooms to rest.”

“Of course,” Plasus said and bowed to them. “We have cleaned your rooms and they are ready for you. Take care and we will see you in the morning at the talks.”

“Indeed,” Spock said as he lead Jim away.

“Something feels off, Spock.”

“I sense it too, T’hy’la. But right now, we are going to have you lay down. Then we will speak with the others.” Jim looked back to see that everyone was following him. The only ones missing was the Andorian Ambassador and her aides, as well as Omal’s aides.

“They are watching my rooms as well as the other rooms to make sure no one else enters them.” Omal told him when he saw the questioning look. “For Ambassador Zh’raothor, I do not know.”

“I think we should contact New Vulcan, they mentioned getting the others.”

“We will JIm, once we are in our rooms.”

Jim sighed when they entered their rooms and saw it was clean. Spock lead him over to the coach and he sat down. Spock moved him so he was reclining with his feet on the coach as well.

“Now, I believe we can call and check on the others on New Vulcan.” 

Jim smiled at Spock. “Thank you.”

Spock kissed his forehead.

 

**********

 

They put a call into New Vulcan and Sam picked up. “Hey guys. How’s it going on Ardana?”

“As well as can be expected. The High Advisor wants Spock and I get kidnapped and rescued by my wonderful mate.”

Sam rubbed the bridge of his nose. “Let me guess, Ferengi.”

“Yup, so they tried there too?”

“Yes, but they got caught when Merrok walked back into their rooms and saw them trying to take Korath. We are currently treating the patient for many broken bones. It seems your dominates are very hands on.”

“Indeed,” Spock said, his voice full of dark satisfaction.

“No, Spock. You can’t go and hurt them.”

Spock just growled at the declaration from his mate. He knew that mentally, but his instincts were screaming to rend them apart with his bare hands.

“Pike is on his way to collect them. You want me to call him and let him know to grab yours also?”

“No, it would be better if I do it. If he finds out through you, he’ll still call and yell at me.”

“Alright, gotta go and check on everyone. Keep us posted.”

“Will do. Talk to you later. Tell the others I said hi.”

“Right.” And he cut the call. Jim sighed, what the hell. He asked the Enterprise to put a call into Pike for him. He might as well get it out of the way. A few minutes later a very disheveled Admiral came on screen.

“Jim!”

“Er, Admiral. Are you okay?”

“Fine, kid. What can I do for you?”

“Well, once you grab the prisoners from New Vulcan, come to Ardana. We have three here for you as well. They managed to grab me, but my mate got me back.”

“Where are they now?”

“Plasus has them locked up, but I think he is a little too eager to talk to them.”

“Alright, I’m on my way now. Admiral Archer is tagging along as well. How are the talks?”

Sarek spoke up for the first time since they recovered Jim. “They are going well. We should be done in another day or so, barring any further delays.”

“Good, good. Once everything is signed and sealed. We will have ships head out to pick up some ore. A outbreak on Earth Colony II is causing shortages. This will help.”

“Indeed,” Selek said.

“Well if there is nothing else.”

“No sir, nothing else.”

“Good, glad you’re okay kid. I have to go update Archer on what is going on.”

“Good-bye, sir.”

“Bye.” Pike cut the call.

“Did he seem a little off to anyone else?” Jim asked.

“Indeed, I have never known the Admiral to appear less than impeccable,” Spock said.

“That is true. He did look like a man that was in the middle of a make out session.” Jim grinned.

“Captain, I believe I will call it a night.”

“Oh, Uhura. I am so sorry. You look beautiful, did I ruin your plans.” Jim was close to tears and felt guilty that he messed up what looked like a date.

“Captain, you didn’t. I am happy you are safe.”

Jim wiped his eyes, damn hormones. “If you say so. I really need some sleep. I’ll see you all tomorrow.”

Everyone nodded their heads and left the room. Amanda gave him a quick hug before she left and kissed Spock’s check. “See you for breakfast.”

“Yes,  **ko’mekh** .”

She left the room with Sarek who nodded to Spock. Only Selek remained. He walked over to the two men. “I am pleased you are safe, Jim.”

“Thanks, Selek.”

“Once this is cleared up, perhaps we can have some tea together.”

“That would be great.”

“Good night.”

“Night,” Jim said as he left. “I’m glad he came. I worry about him.”

“You need not worry, my mate.”

“I know, but he is family and I worry.”

Spock gave him a soft kiss and picked him up and carried him to bed. Spock changed into his sleepwear and crawled into bed with his mate. This time he was forgoing his meditation due to the kidnapping. He did not want to lose a single moment in holding him.

 

**********

 

Pike looked over at Archer once the call ended. “So you heard?”

“Yup, looks like this trip got more interesting.”

Pike rolled his eyes, “Jon, this is not interesting. Now we have to figure out what the hell the Ferengi are up to.” He ran his hands through his hair in frustration.

“I know you’re worried about our boy. He’ll be fine.” He rubbed Pike’s shoulder.

Pike slumped into his seat. “Kid can’t even catch a break on a simple mission.”

“I know. Once we reach Ardana, we can talk to the Ferengi and see what we can learn.”

“Do you think they are involved with the Excalbians?”

“Could be but we won’t know until we actually talk to one of them.” Archer moved closer to Pike. “We’ll figure this out. Now, I know what we can do to take your mind off the kid.”

Pike swallowed hard, damn the man. How did he end up being attracted to Jonathan Archer. Before she died in the battle with Narrada, he had been in a relationship with Number One. He never even looked at another man. And after he ended up in the wheelchair, he never even considered a relationship with anyone. Once he was out of it, he was too busy with his duties. Now ever since that day in his office, Archer had been chasing him so to speak. He still wasn’t sure if he wanted to be caught.

“Yeah, well that necking session was noticeable. Kid asked if I was okay. Didn’t seem too convinced.”

Archer laughed, “What can I say, I do good work.”

Pike snorted just before Archer pulled into a searing kiss. Damn the man.

  
  


*****Note*** Sorry if the thought of those two squicks you out, but I couldn’t resist!**

 

**Ferengi Translations:**

**Pip im gren tovat! - This is all your fault!**

**Yop im too, yoba, Yop sko ta yop ma. - I’m sorry, brother. I did the best I could.**


	13. That’s Not How We Roll!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All rights to Star Trek and subsequent movies belong to Viacom, CBS and Paramount Pictures. I do not own the franchise or characters, only the plot line.
> 
> ***Note*** Some mentions of torture in the chapter. Non graphic though.

**Chapter Thirteen**

 

Pike and Archer arrived at New Vulcan early morning. They obtained the beam down coordinates and once on the planet, they went to where Sam Kirk was staying.

“Morning Admiral Pike, Admiral Archer. Ready to have a chat with our guests?”

Pike smirked at that comment. “Yes, Sam. Where do you have them?”

“As we don’t have jails here on the colony, we have them looked up in one of the rooms the healers use. Especially as one of them is recovering from his injuries.”

“Yeah, read the report you sent once you examined him. Don’t envy him those.”

“Well, Iront said there was no profit in this situation, once he regained consciousness.”

Archer snorted, “I can imagine.”

“Well, here we are.” He lead them to a room that had a lock on the outside of the door.

“Have they tried to escape?”

“Hell, no. This is to keep Merrok and Kor out. They aren’t too happy with these four.”

“I can imagine.”

Sam opened up the room and the three of them entered in. The Ferengi were huddled on the bed, as far from the door as possible. “Gentlemen, you have some visitors.”

“Get us out of here and we’ll tell you whatever you want. Just don’t let them get us.” The larger of the four said. The other three nodded as well.

Pike’s eyebrows nearly went into his hairline. “Well, you can start by telling us who you were working for.”

“We are working with the Excalbians.”

“Why?”

“They are paying well.”

“How?”

“They pay us in rare minerals from the planet. They also will let us build a resort.”

“Really? You profit from this?”

“Yes, rules 2 and 62 apply.”

“Yup,”

“The best deal is the one that brings the most profit,” said one. 

“The riskier the road, the greater the profit,” said another.

“So when we talk to your friends on Ardana, they’ll tell us the same thing?”

“Yes,” they all said together.

Pike nodded and called for security from the ship to come and collect their guests. “They will be stored in the brigg and when we get the others from Ardana, they can enjoy the accommodations as well.”

The Ferengi did not look happy to hear this but they knew it was either there or stay here and pray the Romulan and Klingon didn’t get to them. Their shoulders slumped in defeat and they quietly left with security when they came.

“On to Ardana.” Archer slapped Pike on the shoulder and the two beamed back to the ship.

 

**********

 

The sounds of screams echoed through the hallways of the Councilary. Jim jerked awake as the sounds reached his ears and the feeling of pain overwhelmed him. He slammed his shields up and managed not to throw up. God the agony the was feeling. Spock helped him from the bed and they threw on their clothes. He could just imagine what the Betazoids were feeling right now. They rushed from their room and met the others out in the hallway. Everyone was there except for the Betazoids. “Uhura, check on Omal and his aides.”

She nodded and headed into his rooms. Jim and the others headed down the hall towards the screams. As they traversed the hallways, the screams grew louder. They could hear someone talking.

“Why did you come here?” A scream was their only answer. “Answer me!” The scream grew louder. Jim rounded the corner and into a room where the screaming and shouting was coming from.

“High Advisor, Plasus!” He exclaimed in shock. There before him strapped to a table was one of the Ferengi prisoners. He was glowing and looked to be in agony. “Stop this at once.”

The light of the device turned off and the Ferengi was left whimpering. McCoy rushed over to him and started running his tricorder over him.

“No physical wounds. Seems this machine works on the pain receptors in the brain, triggering the nerves so they are pain.” He placed a hypo to the Ferengi’s neck and he passed out. “A pain reliever with a sedative.”

Jim nodded, “High Advisor Plasus. We don’t torture our prisoners. Why would you do this?”

“I needed to know why he came. What if he brought more people later to hurt my people once your ship left.”

“Be that as it may, that’s not how the Federation conducts interrogations. If you will, I’ll have one of my people talk to the prisoners and see what information that we may obtain.”

“If that is what you wish, Captain.”

“I do, thank you.”

“Sentinel, take the prisoner back to his cell.”

“Yes, sir.” The sentinel moved forward and unstrapped the prisoner. He pulled him from the table and dragged him from the room. Jim winced, the Ferengi was unconscious from McCoy’s hypo and unable to walk and these people did not seem to care. He could not wait to leave this planet. The group left the room and headed back to their quarters. Jim was shaken by what had happened and upset. These people were barbaric, these talks needed to be wrapped up soon. He wasn’t sure how much more he could take. The others headed back to their quarters as Jim and Spock stopped in front of the Betazoid Ambassadors rooms. The door opened to their chime and they entered.

“How is he?” He asked Uhura.

“He is better. Once the torture of the poor soul stopped, he calmed down.”

“It was Plasus. It seemed he feared invasion so took it upon himself to interrogate.”

“Barbaric.”

“I know. I know you are not trained in interrogation but would you talk to them. They may open up to you.”

“My pretty face.”

“No, your sweet and gentle face.”

“Flatterer. I will talk to them later then. Gave the poor soul a chance to recover.”

“Thank you, Uhura.”

“Your welcome, Captain. Omal should be ready in time for the talks today.”

“Thank you.” Jim and Spock turned and left the Ambassadors rooms. They walked to their rooms and went in. “I can’t wait for this to be over.”

“I know T’hy’la. Come eat a little something and we will get ready for the day.”

“Thank you, my love.” They shared a soft kiss.

 


	14. The Why, Answered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All rights to Star Trek and subsequent movies belong to Viacom, CBS and Paramount Pictures. I do not own the franchise or characters, only the plot line.

**Chapter Fourteen**

 

The talks reconvened and the crew of the Enterprise as well as their command team were not required to be there. This worked out well for them as they were going to nicely interrogate the prisoners. They walked down to the cells where they were kept. They were all in the same cell, which made things easier. The prisoners looked up fearfully when they heard the footsteps.

“Hello, I am Captain Kirk of the USS Enterprise. This is my mate and First Officer, Commander Spock. With me as well is my Chief Medical Officer, Doctor McCoy and Lieutenant Uhura. We have come here to speak with you.”

They nodded to him and seamed to relax a little. “Do you mind if I look you over?” McCoy asked them. The Ferengi shook their heads and they stepped closer to the door. McCoy ran his tricorder over them and checked the readings. “They are not hurt. Other than that stunt early by the High Advisor, they are fine.”

“Good, Uhura you’re up.”

“Gentlemen, we want to know why you kidnapped and attempted to kidnap Commander Spock.”

The larger of the two Ferengi spoke up, “We make a deal before we talk.”

“And what do you want?”

“We want out of here. You keep that crazy bastard away from us and get us off this Profit forsaken planet, we’ll tell you what you want to know.”

“Deal.”

The Ferengi nodded, “Ask your questions then.”

“Why did you try to kidnap them?”

“Yernak wants them.”

“How do you know Yernak?”

“He is a partner.”

“How is he your partner?”

“He gives us rare minerals and we get him what he wants.”

“So what did you get him?”

“He wanted the two Klingons and the two Romulans. That was chancy work. We had to get them on their shore leaves and even then it was risky because of the whole warrior thing and getting caught.”

“Did you get the Captain and Commander for him?”

“Yeah, we had to watch every where for a chance at them. We got lucky when you stopped at Argelius II. We grabbed them at their hover car.”

“So you came here to capture them for Yernak again?”

“Yeah, had some of my workers go to New Vulcan and we came here. Yernak wants them back or we won’t get what we agreed to.”

“What do you agree to with Yernak?”

“In addition to the rare minerals, we get to set up a resort there and make lots of latinum.”

“Who was your inside person?”

“Female. Don’t have a name.”

“Can you describe her?”

The Ferengi snorted, “You all look alike here. Blonde, I think.” He shrugged.

“Well, I guess that’s all we’re going to get.” Jim rubbed a hand over his face. Spock stepped close to the door and spoke to the Ferengi.

“If I found out that you lied and are a danger to my mate, I will rend you limb from limb,” he growled at them.

The Ferengi squeaked and ran back to a corner of their cell away from the Vulcan. “We ain’t.”

Jim grabbed Spock’s arm and they all left. They headed back up to the main area of the Councilary and wandered around looking at all the different shops. Jim and Uhura cooed at the baby clothes and made Spock carry the bags of the stuff they purchased. When they finished they brought the things back to Spock and Jim’s rooms and put it with their things. “That was fun.”

“Yes, it was.”

“We’ll have to do it again before we head back to the ship,” Jim said.

Uhura laughed, “yes we will.” She grabbed her things and went to her room. The gong sounded for lunch and they all headed out to eat. No one noticed the figure that slipped into the rooms and looked through their purchases.

 

**********

 

Droxine was furious. How dare that human embarrass her father and keep her from what she wanted. She wanted Spock and she will have him! She saw the bags of baby items and figured out that he was carrying. Freaks. She will stay and try and seduce Spock with her charms. He could he not want her? She was the daughter of the High Advisor and most beautiful woman in the city. Her charms always got her what she wanted. She needed a plan. Maybe have a servant delay Kirk while she spent alone time with Spock. She will have to definitely get rid of that freakish spawn. She will not raise his children with someone else. They will have children of their own if he wants them. She smiled as she called for a servant to set her plans in motion. She will have to abort the baby. Can’t have that being born now. She will have Spock all to herself. She told the servant that answered her call what she wanted and then lay down in the bed after they left. She smiled to herself as she started pleasuring herself to her fantasies of the handsome Vulcan. He will be mine, she thought as she reached completion.

 

**********

 

Spock frowned when the servant intercepted them on their way back to their rooms after their meal. Why would his mother send one of the Ardanan servants and not T’Pring or Stonn? He lifted his eyebrow when Kirk thanked the servant and they left. “I wonder what she wants?” He mused.

“I can come with you.”

“No Spock. You need to go and meditate. I know that you have not been really doing so since we have gotten here.”

“I do not need much sleep and I have done some meditating, T’hy’la.”

“Spock, how can you protect our Kits if you are not up to your usual standards of amazingness.” He grinned when he felt his mate relent. “I will be in our rooms soon. I am only two suites down the hall.” He kissed Spock’s cheek and headed to his parent’s rooms. He pressed the chime to the door. Amanda opened the door and seemed surprised to see him.

“Jim, what are you doing here?”

Jim frowned, “I received a message from one of the servants that you wanted to talk to me.”

“Well, it is lovely to see you dear, but I did not send the message. I would have sent Stonn or T’Pring.”

“I wonder why the servant said it was from you?”

“I don’t k…” she never finished the sentence as Jim gasped and held his head. “Jim? What’s wrong?”

“Spock. He’s angry. We have to get there, now.”

Amanda grabbed his arm and yelled for Stonn to get Sarek. She lead him as quickly as she could out of her rooms and they rushed down to Jim’s and Spock’s. They could hear yelling from the room. Jim could tell that Spock was getting angrier and he needed to calm him. He recognized the other voice as belonging to Droxine. What did the bitch do now? He slammed open the door and he and Amanda ran in. Spock had Droxine by the throat against the wall and he was growling at her. “Spock!” Jim gasped out. He ran over to them and grabbed onto Spock. He pushed through their link, feelings of calm and other soothing emotions. As he was calming down Spock, Sarek and Selek entered the room followed by Plasus.

“What is the meaning of this? Why have you attacked my daughter?”

Spock leveled a glare at him, “Your daughter would not keep her hands off my person after repeatedly asking her to do so. I came into my and my husbands rooms to find your daughter pleasuring herself in the bed my mate and I sleep in. She then proceeded to verbally attack my mate. I have been more than polite to your daughter and have repeatedly told her that I am mated and am not interested.” Spock pulled Jim into his arms and breathed in his soothing scent.

Jim rubbed his arm, he looked and saw all of the baby things that they had purchased on the floor in pieces. He felt tears gathering in his eyes and turned his face into Spock’s chest. Damn hormones. At this time, Uhura and the others had come in and noticed the mess.

“Perhaps, it would be for the best of we postpone any further talks for the day,” Selek said.

“ **Adun’a** , please take our sons to our rooms.”

“Yes, **Adun**. Come on boys, lets leave them to it.” She lead the two men from the room and out into the hall. Once he was away from everyone, Jim let the tears fall. Why? Why couldn’t she stop? Spock started crooning to him as he half carried him, half walked him to their parents room.

 

*****Note*** So yeah, crazy bitch. But I love it when Spock goes all sweet and gentle with his mate.**

**Vulcan translation:**

**Adun’a - wife**

**Adun - husband**


	15. Crazy Bitch!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All rights to Star Trek and subsequent movies belong to Viacom, CBS and Paramount Pictures. I do not own the franchise or characters, only the plot line.
> 
> ***Note*** More crazy bitch alert and more drama. I messed up the title for Chapter Fourteen. That has been corrected so this is the correct chapter with title. Sorry.

**Chapter Fifteen**

 

Once they were out of the room, everyone turned their attention to Droxine. “Why?” He father asked.

“I want him. He is meant to be with me, not with that pregnant freak!” She spat out. Her father looked at her like he had never seen her before.

“They are married. I know our people do not recognize this as it is not our way, but we will need to if we are to join the Federation.” He tried to reason with her.

“You don’t understand father. The moment I saw him and those exquisite ears, I knew he was meant to be with me! He does not belong with Kirk. He should be with me and he would be if those stupid outsiders had not messed up the kidnapping. How hard was it to take him and go. I gave them access to where they needed and they still messed up.” Her eyes alight with madness. Her father stared at her in alarm. What had he created by spoiling her. He had lost her mother and lavished all his attention on her. This was his fault and he could not see a way to fix it.

“Well, there’s our answer on who helped them,” McCoy said. Uhura nodded and looked at the other woman in disgust. 

Plasus walked over to the comm on the wall and called for two of his sentinels. He shook his head when they arrived. “Take her to her rooms. She is not allowed to leave them. The only ones in to see her are myself and the healers. The servants are to give you the meals for her and you give them to her. She is not to have any outside contact. Understood?”

“Yes, sir.” They saluted and took her from the room. She continued to rant as they lead her away.

He turned to Sarek and Selek, “Forgive me and my daughter for the damage done. I will have them replace what was destroyed. I think if you are still willing, at this point we have come to an agreement on all terms. Have them written up and I will sign them.” He sighed in defeat.

“It is illogical for you to apologize as you have not given offense. We agree that we have everything worked out. I will have my aides write up the official agreement and perhaps tomorrow we can sign it?”

“Thank you. I will have a servant come and tend to this mess.” He looked around at the wreckage his daughter caused.

“No need, High Advisor,” Uhura said. She gestured to herself, Scotty and McCoy, “We will tend to the mess.”

He nodded to her and left the room. Sarek looked at the three of them, “I will go and see how the Captain is faring. We will let you know when he is able to take visitors or needs medical assistance.” Selek nodded and the two left the room.

McCoy looked at the mess. “That woman is certifiable. She is going to need a padded room and a psychiatrist.”

“Aye, love. That she does.” Scotty started to pick up the destroyed baby garments and blankets. “Mayhaps, when we are done here, we canna go and purchase new ones?”

“That is a good idea, Scotty. It should make the Captain feel better.”

 

**********

 

Sarek and Selek walked in to their quarters to find a distraught Captain Kirk. Spock and Amanda were trying to calm him down. They knew that the hormones from his pregnancy were making it worse for him.

“Calm yourself, my mate. You being upset is not good for our kits.”

“I...I...know.  I...can….can’t...s...s...st...stop.” He suddenly bent over and gasped in pain. He looked down and could see blood on his trousers. “Spock, something's wrong!”

Spock also saw the blood and picked up his mate. “Father, get Doctor McCoy. I am going to beam myself and Jim to the Enterprise. Have him meet us in sickbay.” Sarek nodded as his son used his communicator to have the ship beam them directly to sickbay. He hurried back to where the Doctor was. They were just exiting his sons rooms. “Doctor McCoy,” he called.

“Yes, Ambassador?”

“You are needed in sickbay, back on the Enterprise. My son and his mate beamed there as the Captain has started bleeding.”

“Dammit. McCoy to Enterprise.”

“Enterprise.”

“One to beam directly to sickbay.”

“Affirmative.”

“Energize!”

 

**********

 

McCoy materialized in the sickbay to see that M’Benga was already working on Jim. “Computer, where are Nurse Chapel and Doctor Marcus?” He asked when he did not see the two woman.

“Nurse Chapel and Doctor Marcus are currently in Doctor Marcus’ quarters. Do you wish to communicate with them?”

“Yes, tell them to get to sickbay ASAP. It is an emergency.”

“Affirmative, Doctor McCoy. Message has been given and per Doctor Marcus they are on their way.”

McCoy ran over to the sanitizer and then moved over to Jim. He could tell his friend was in pain and frightened. He gave him a hypo to calm him and then got to work. He ran a tricorder over him and say that he had started labor. Knowing that the fetus’ were not far enough along to survive a premature birth he would have to halt the contractions or Jim would loose them. McCoy heard the doors to sickbay open.

“Doctor McCoy, we got your message. What can we do?” Nurse Chapel asked.

“Get a hypo ready, I need to inject him with Terbutaline.” She nodded and grabbed the hypo and filled it with the needed drug. She handed it to him and he injected it into Jim. They watched as the contractions decreased and then ceased. He noticed that Jim’s blood pressure was still a little high and gave him another hypo to bring it back into the normal range. He did another scan on Jim now that the emergency was taken care of. The tricorder was picking up residue of an herb that is dangerous for pregnant persons. How the hell did he get that? They were on an alien planet and he had been checking what they ate. It would bear looking into.

 

**********

 

Couple hours later, Jim opened his eyes to see the ceiling of the sickbay. His eyes flew wide as he put his hands on his belly. He sighed in relief when he felt the babies kick him. He turned his head to see Spock sitting in a chair. His eyes were closed and he appeared to be asleep. Jim mentally reached out and felt him meditating. Spock opened his dark eyes and they stared at each other.

_ ‘T’hy’la,’ _

_ ‘My dominant. I was so scared. Are the babies alright? I can still feel them.’ _

_ ‘They are fine. It appears you were given an herb that acts like the blue cohash. It started you into labor.’ _

_ ‘I feel them.’ _

_ ‘They are well. Doctor McCoy was able to stop the labor and he was the one to discover the herb in your system.’ _

_ ‘No damage was done?’ _

_ ‘No my beloved mate. They are well. Doctor McCoy wants you to rest here and then we can beam down to the planet tomorrow. They plan to sign the agreement then.’ _

_ ‘Oh thank God. I can’t wait to leave this planet behind.’ _

_ ‘I as well.’ _

_ ‘I see you were able to finally meditate.’ _

_ ‘Yes, T’hy’la. I am functioning at optimal levels.’ _

Jim laughed and sighed when he felt his boys kick again. He was so scared when he started bleeding and it was worse as he could not seem to calm down. He closed his eyes and fell as sleep.

Spock sat there and watched his mate sleep. He rested a hand on his mate's stomach, his kits kicked his palm. He had been full of fear and helpless rage as there was nothing he could do while M’Benga, McCoy and Doctor Marcus had worked to save his Jim and their kits. They owed them so much. He looked up when Doctor McCoy stopped by Jim’s bed. He scanned him again with his tricorder and nodded at the readouts. Satisfied he put the tricorder away.

“He’ll be fine Spock and so will the babies. You should get some rest.”

“I have been meditating Doctor. I am functioning. I wish to thank you for saving my mate and my children's lives.”

“Spock, that kid is family to me. I will help ya look after him. So thanks aren’t necessary.”

“Understood, Doctor.”

“Good, now get some damn sleep. If you can’t leave his side, sleep on a biobed.” He shook his head and left Spock alone with his thoughts.

Spock brushed a kiss on Jim’s forehead and then crawled on a biobed. He closed his eyes to rest.


	16. Dear Captain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All rights to Star Trek and subsequent movies belong to Viacom, CBS and Paramount Pictures. I do not own the franchise or characters, only the plot line.

**Chapter Sixteen**

 

The next morning found McCoy fussing over Jim in sickbay. “I feel fine, Bones.”

“I know kid. Just want to make sure, especially after that scare yesterday.” Jim nodded. He hoped to not have to go through that again. “So light duty, nothing strenuous. That means no sex, at least until I clear you. Don’t want to chance it.”

Jim blushed cherry red. He could not believe he was blushing over this conversation like some virgin. He could see Bones grinning over him blushing. “Shut it.” He huffed.

Spock who was standing to the side of the biobed Jim was on, raised an eyebrow in amusement over his mates embarrassment. “Come, my mate. Time for us to beam down to the planet. We are to be present when everyone signs the agreement.” Jim slid off the bed and straightened his uniform shirt. It was getting a little tight, soon he would need to get a bigger one. Not much longer now he thought as he rubbed his expanding waistline. He slid his arm in the cruck of Spock’s and they left sickbay. They walked slowly down the hall to the left and headed to transporter room 6. They walked up onto the pad and had the ensign on duty beam them down to their rooms. When they arrived, it was all clean and there were packages on the tables. Jim walked over to one of the tables and lifted the note from the package pile.

 

_ Dear Captain; _

 

_ We have taken it upon ourselves to have everything that we purchased the other day replaced. You will also find gifts from each of the crew. Since we have not had time for a baby shower and you will due soon, please accept these gifts. I would suggest however, that once you have opened them that you have them sent aboard ship. Glad you are better. _

 

_ Uhura _

_ Bones _

_ Scotty _

 

Jim sniffed at the thoughtfulness of his crew. He set the note aside and started opening the packages. There were baby clothes, diapers, towels, washcloths, socks, little tiny shoes, bottles, hats, coats, mittens and other baby items. There was so much stuff and no two were alike. He wiped his eyes and smiled. “Oh, look how tiny they are Spock. The crew even got some for when they are older.”

“Indeed, perhaps we should do as they suggested and have these sent to the ship?”

“Go ahead, Spock.” Jim sat down holding one of the stuff toys. “This one stays,” he said with a laugh. Spock was surprised to see that it was a stuffed Sehlat.

“Spock to Enterprise.”

“Go ahead, Commander Spock.”

“Beam up items from the following coordinates directly to mine and the Captain's quarters.”

“Affirmative, Commander.”

“Energize when ready.” The pile presents soon disappeared from where they sat. Spock walked over and sat next to his mate. He stroked a finger over the toy, “I did not know that they made stuff sehlats.”

“Me either. We’ll have to get another.”

“Indeed,” they sat and cuddled until it was time to leave for the signing.

 

**********

 

The crew of the Enterprise stood behind the Ambassador’s as the agreement with Ardana was being signed. Jim looked at everyone and could feel the relief coming off them in waves. High Advisor Plasus looked like he had aged ten years and his shoulders that once stood proudly, were now slumped. It seems that what his daughter had done, had hit him hard. He had no hard feelings towards the man and had told him so when they got together for the signing. He had simply nodded and gone to his seat. He was pleased that this was almost over and they could leave. He had not seen much of the Andorian Ambassador, but as she was abrupt and standoffish, that was fine by him. He could tell that Uhura and Omal were getting closer and he had talked to Bones and Scotty about getting together to discuss the plans for their wedding. He couldn’t wait until they tied the knot.

Everyone nodded to each other after they had finished signing the agreement. There was a general air of relief that it had happened and hadn’t took too long. Suddenly the Andorian Ambassador collapsed. Bones ran over with his ever present tricorder to render aide. He scanned her and shook his head. “She’s dead.”

“How?” Jim could not believe this. Dammit, now they had to stay until this had been resolved. “Poison. Fast acting as well.”

Jim rubbed his hand over his face. “I will contact the Chancellor of Andoria and Starfleet as well. See what you can find out Bones.”

“Yes, Captain.” He reached for his communicator and had the Enterprise beam him up with the body.

Jim swore and today had started out so well.

  
  


*****Note*** Sehlat - A large, bear-like animal native to Vulcan, sehlats typically possess six-inch fangs. Although sehlats can be ferocious in the wild, Vulcan families frequently domesticate them as pets.**


	17. Archer & Pike arrive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All rights to Star Trek and subsequent movies belong to Viacom, CBS and Paramount Pictures. I do not own the franchise or characters, only the plot line.
> 
> Note - edited chapter as I did not like the way it went onto the site. It looked to confusing and hard to tell who said what. Don't recommend using a tablet for uploading.

**Chapter Seventeen**

 

The USS Billings had parked in orbit near the USS Enterprise. Archer and Pike already had the coordinates for them to beam down to the planet. They had already talked to Captain Kirk so were aware of the situation they were beaming down to. They all decided it would be better for Pike and Archer to deal with the Chancellor of Andoria. That had not been a pleasant conversation, especially as they had already been informed of her death. It seemed that one of her aides had put a call in to them on the situation. They were present when Jim had called into Starfleet and explained the situation to them. Poison by chocolate. Archer and Pike were shocked that it had happened and now the Andorians on planet, were blaming the Vulcan Ambassadors. Jim had told him what the Ambassador of Betazed told him the Ruling Council wanted. The Commander in Chief of the Federation had already agreed to the testing, so there was no way out of it. But they all thought it suspicious that the death occured now.

They arrived on planet and were greeted by Captain Kirk, Commander Spock, Ambassador Nexi and High Advisor Plasus. “Greeting Gentlemen, welcome to Ardana. I wish it could have been under better circumstances.”

“Thank you, High Advisor and we agree with you. Our security team will take the Ferengi prisoners back to our ship.”

“Absolutely, I will have my sentinels show your men to them and give them into their custody.”

Pike directed the four security members to follow the sentinels. They had been instructed that once they have them Ferengi to beam directly to the ship. They had already received the report from Jim on what they had told them when questioned. They also were told what the High Advisors daughter had done. No one knew who had slipped the herbs into Jim’s food to cause the attempted miscarriage. Jim and Spock felt it better to have a person not part of the incident to investigate, especially as he feared Spock may do bodily harm to the culprit.

“If you will follow me, I will show you to your rooms so that you can get settled in.”

“Thank you, High Advisor,” Archer said. The group followed the High Advisor to the rooms that the two men were sharing.

“If you two will excuse me, I have matters that need attending to?”

“Of course, High Advisor.”

Plasus nodded to the men and headed further down the hall into the Councilary. They walked into the two Admirals rooms and everyone took a seat. “Well, gentlemen and lady, a fine kettle of fish we find ourselves in.”

“I am sorry Admiral Archer. We were not expecting something like to happen or else we would have prepared for it.” Jim was not pleased and he let it show.

“I understand that Captain, but we have a complaint from one of the aides to the Ambassador that they believe it was one of the Vulcan’s who murdered her. Now they are being kept under watch by Plasus in their quarters. Of course we are not going to be pleased by this.”

“The Vulcan’s didn’t do this no matter what anyone says,” Jim said to Archer and Pike.

“Oh and is this based on the fact that the ones accused are in laws or do you have empirical proof?” Archer asked.

“It is not logical to commit murder, Admiral.” Spock told him. “My father and the others would find it not only distasteful but illogical as they have no quarrels with the Andorian Ambassador. There have been no arguments between the two groups, so why kill someone that you have no reason to?”

“Good point. We need someone that is not related to either side to look into this. Ambassador Nexi, would you be able to look into this matter? You have no connection to the Vulcans or the Andorians.”

“That may not work as I am currently courting Lieutenant Uhura.”

Everyone blinked at this bit of information. Jim smirked, he thought he felt something from them when they were around each other. Romance was popping everywhere, first him and Spock, then Bones and Scotty, Carol and Christine and now Omal and Uhura.

Pike sighed, “Be that as it may, you are still the best one to look into this along with Plasus. Being a Telepath and Empath, you best will know when someone is lying to you.”

“Agreed, I will look into the matter for you. I will speak to Ambassador Sarek and his kin first, then the Ambassador’s aides.”

“Thank you, Ambassador,” Archer said.

“Well then I guess now would be the best time to start. I will see you later once I have looked into the matter. I will talk to the High Advisor to have him sit in the questioning so there can be no talk of duplicity.” Omal nodded to everyone and took his leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, short.


	18. Talking to the Suspects

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All rights to Star Trek and subsequent movies belong to Viacom, CBS and Paramount Pictures. I do not own the franchise or characters, only the plot line.
> 
> Since I have been getting great feedback, I am posting the next chapter early. So this posting is in honor of PharaohsLoyalMagician! Also a shout out to all who have given me kudos and continued support, Dances_With_Vulcans, LoveIsAsBeautifulAsWeMakeIt, Fairhaven74, macywinstar, teecup_angel, Cat764, and kittiesandsparkles.

**Chapter Eighteen**

 

Omal walked down the hall and spoke with a passing sentinel. They directed him to the High Advisor's office. He pressed the chime and waited to be let in. Plasus opened the door and was surprised to see the Betazoid Ambassador on the other side. “Ambassador Nexi, what can I do for you?” He asked as he let him into the room.

“I’m here at the behest of the Admiral’s Pike and Archer. They would like me to assist in the investigation of the death of Ambassador Zh’raothor.”

“I see. It would make sense since they have a vested interest on the outcome.”

“Yes, they do. I spoke to them and thought that we should start with the Vulcan Ambassadors and their party. If anyone of them committed the murder, then they would need an accomplice. I know that the Andorian body can not process chocolate and it becomes poisonous to them very quickly. Because Vulcan’s bodies process chocolate and react to it, as humans would an alcoholic beverage, they would need to purchase it or have brought it with them.”

“You are more than likely correct. When do you wish to speak to them?”

“I thought perhaps you had some time now?”

“Yes, I have finished up matters that I needed to attend to here, so now if fine.” He stood up and the two left his office. They walked down the hall to where the guest accommodations were. The two sentinels standing at the doors to the Vulcan parties rooms stood attention.

“Has anyone try to see them?”

“No sir. They have honored your request not to.”

“Good, keep watch here. We are going in to speak to them.” The saluted and opened the doors for them. Once they had entered the rooms, the sentinels closed the doors and returned to their positions.

 

**********

 

The group looked up as the doors opened and admitted the High Advisor and Ambassador Nexi. Sarek stood up and went and met the two men. “Greetings, Ambassador Nexi and High Advisor.”

“Greetings, Ambassador. Ambassador Nexi was asked by Admiral Pike and Admiral Archer to assist in finding out who caused the death of Ambassador Zh’raothor.”

“Indeed, we were having tea. Do you wish to join us and ask your questions?”

“Thank you, Ambassador.” The two men followed Sarek to where the group was sitting and sat down as well. Amanda poured them each and cup and offered them cream and sugar which the partook of.

“As you know, the Andorians believe one of you caused the death of their Ambassador. Now, we do not have proof so we have kept you sequestered to prevent any further incidences. I wish to ask where everyone was during the time leading up to the signing of the agreement.”

“My wife and I were here, we were reviewing the agreement before we went to the signing. T’Pring and Stonn were with us as well.”

“That is correct?” Omal asked them.

“Yes, Ambassador. My husband was discussing everything with Stonn and T’Pring to make sure all of the wording was correct.”

Stonn and T’Pring nodded their heads in agreement. Omal could tell that they were no lying as there was no jump in their emotions. Despite what everyone said about Vulcans, they do feel emotion. Even if they lie, which they find illogical, they would still produce an emotion.

The two men turned to Ambassador Selek, “Might we know what you were doing during that time?”

“Indeed, I was out amongst the shops that are on Stratos doing some shopping.”

“Shopping? For what?”

“I was making purchases of baby items for Spock and Jim. I had wished to give them a gift towards the birth of their twin boys.”

Plasus shifted uncomfortably in his seat as he knew why items needed to be purchased. “Do you still have the items and the receipts from the merchants?”

Selek nodded and rose from his seat and walked into his rooms. He came out with some bags and his PADD. He handed the bag to them to look through and pulled up his receipts on his PADD. The two men looked and saw the times and dates listed and knew that they were correct.

Even though it shows that they were not there to administer the chocolate themselves, they still could of had someone else do. But as all of the servants had been subjected to Plasus’ interrogation techniques, it wasn’t one of them. Which meant it was someone else. It could either be an outside assassin or one of her aides. Neither thought was pleasant.

“Thank you all for your time.” The two rose and left the room. “So either an outsider or one of her aides.”

“Do you think it could have been an outsider?”

“They would have needed help and you already established none of your servants or sentinels assisted in her death. So I would believe one of her aides.”

“Isn’t one of them, her son?”

“Yes, which makes this a difficult investigation.”

“Well, they are in their rooms as well. Let us go and get this over with.” Omal nodded and they walked down to the Andorians rooms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On another note, I will have a third installment after this one. If you like it, let me know and throw out some ideas on what you would like to see. Let's just say that at the end of installment three Admiral Marcus is in for a surprise - evil laugh!


	19. Who Killed Shrathe Zh'raothor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All rights to Star Trek and subsequent movies belong to Viacom, CBS and Paramount Pictures. I do not own the franchise or characters, only the plot line.
> 
> ***Note*** This weekend will be absolutely crazy. Mom coming home and a tailgate all day Sunday, so will not be able to post next chapter until Monday. Sorry - life kind of crazy!

**Chapter Nineteen**

 

Omal and Plasus approached the doors to the rooms housing the Andorian Ambassador’s aides. The sentinels on duty saluted Plasus and opened the doors for them. “We are not to be disturbed,” he said to them and they saluted and shut the doors behind them. Omal could feel the grief and nervousness emanating from them. He could also sense a darker emotion as well fear. He could not pinpoint who the emotions were coming from and figured out that once he was closer to them, he would be able to separate the emotions to the person feeling them.

“Greetings, Gentlemen,” Plasus said to them. Ral nodded to them and Omal could see that his eyes were red from crying. He could tell know the grief was coming from him as well as some deceit. He wondered if he was part of the reason his mother was dead, he could tell he was hiding something. Her other aide, Kass Th’izaarrit, was full of seething dark emotions. He had to tighten his shields or be overwhelmed. He wondered if he was in the same room with the killer. He would have had access to her food and the opportunity to sleep the chocolate in. And being an Andorian himself, he would’ve know it was a poison for them. But why is what was the unknown. What would cause him to do such? Well it was time to find out.

“Ambassador, High Advisor,” Ral said.

“Our condolences on your loss,” Plasus said to him.

“Thank you,” he whispered. The grief he was feeling swelled.

He could feel the dark emotions of Kass Th’izaarrit, dark satisfaction of what he assumes of a deed well done and fear, fear of discovery. He turned to the other aide, “I see that you seem pleased with the course of events.”

Kass looked startled at these words. “No, I am saddened of her passing and I think it was the Vulcan’s that did it.”

“What reason would they have to do so?”

“Because of Ambassador Selek.”

“Really? How so?” Omal cocked his head, he could feel the deceit in this one. He definitely felt as if they have the one who did it.

“He wanted to bed her and she turned him down. He was very angry.”

Omal sighed mentally, apparently he did not realize that a Betazoid could tell when someone was lying by listening to their emotions. And this youngman was lying through his teeth. He would enter his mind without permission to get the answers but he would get them nonetheless.

“I am afraid that you are lying and have been doing so from the start.”

“How dare you?”

Plasus sat back and let Omal take the lead. The High Advisor knew that the Ambassador had picked up on something important.

“In case you have forgotten, I am a Betazoid. We communicate with each other by thoughts and emotions. Your emotions tell me that you are deceitful and have recently done something bad that has left you satisfied with yourself. The only thing you could have done to have these emotions is by committing the crime you are accusing others of doing. Why?”

“I didn’t do anything. I was her aide. Why would I kill her?”

“That is what we are to find out. For I know with certainty that have done so. They only thing that puzzles me on why you would do so. What could she have done to warrant death.” Omal felt a flash of hurt surge through him at those words. “She hurt you didn’t she?”

“What makes you say that?”

“You felt pain at what I said to you. What did she do to you?”

“Nothing!”

“Do not lie to him sir. He knows that you committed the crime. Come clean and I believe the Federation will give some leniency. I am not so sure about your own people.” Plasus shouted at him.

“Kass, what have you done?” Ral whispered to him. “Please, tell me!”

“She betrayed me! She used me and then was going to get rid of me. She wanted that damn Vulcan. She was going to see what she could do to get him in her bed. She was as obsessed with Ambassador Selek as your daughter was with Commander Spock. They only thing was, he didn’t have a mate. I gave her everything I had and she was going to throw me away. I wasn’t going to stand for it. That morning she told me it was over. She would make her move after they had signed and we to go to the midday meal. I obtained the chocolate and slipped it into her food. I made sure that it was something that would hide the taste.”

“Oh, Kass.”

“She promised me that she would take me as her husband. I thought she loved me.” He put his head in his hands and started to weep. Ral got up and sat next to him and comfort him. He knew that this man had killed his mother, but he understood his pain. He would feel the same if his lover threw him over for another. He also knew that his mother was an opportunistic bitch, he loved her and will miss her but he was also relieved she was gone. He knew that made him a bad person.

“I did not realize mother had hurt you.”

“Well, you were busy with your illicit affair.”

Ral blushed when the two men looked at him. “I am seeing Legel. He has asked me to marry him. We have decided not to go back to our planets. We were going to ask the Vulcan Ambassador’s before this whole mess started if we could like on Vulcan.” Omal shook his head. He could not believe he missed that. It would now explain why Legel was acting so subdued. He noticed that Eisul was acting strangely as well. He guessed it was time to talk to his aides now that this had been resolved.

Plasus stood up, “I will go and alert the Admirals on what has happened. We will turn him over to them for judgement. I will leave the sentinels on their doors until the Federation takes him into custody.”

Omal nodded to him and stood as well. “We will take our leave. Gentlemen. Ral, I will talk to you on this matter once I have spoken to the Vulcan Ambassadors for you.”

“Thank you, sir.”

They both left the room. Once they were in the hallway, Plasus turned to his sentinels. “No one is to leave or exit. You will take the meals into them and bring out their trays. One of those men is a criminal and I do not want him out of your sight.”

“Yes, sir,” they said and saluted.

“I believe it best of we let the Federation know now and have the man transported off planet with the other prisoners.”

“I will go and tell them know. Do you wish to come or would you have them contact you over the comm?”

“I have duties to return to. Have them comm me when they wish to remove the prisoners in the holding cell and the Andorian aide.”

“I will.” They nodded to each other and went their separate ways.


	20. Ardana Departed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All rights to Star Trek and subsequent movies belong to Viacom, CBS and Paramount Pictures. I do not own the franchise or characters, only the plot line.

**Chapter Twenty**

 

Omal walked to the doors to Captain Kirk and Commander Spock’s rooms. He pressed the chime and was greeted at the door by Nyota. “Nyota, I have come with some good news.”

“Come in Omal. We could use some.”

Omal entered into the room and followed her over to where the group was seated. There was an empty seat next to her, which he took.

“Well, how did it go?” Archer asked. He discreetly brushed his hand across Pikes when he went to grab a cup of tea from the table. Jim noticed and almost choked on his drink. Spock rubbed his back and gave him a questioning look.  _ ‘I’ll tell you when we are alone.’  _ Spock nodded and continued drinking his tea.

Omal nodded and took a sip before speaking, “I have found the culprit. I was her aide Kass Th’izaarrit. Apparently she was dropping him to see if she could coax Ambassador Selek into her bed. She had promised to marry the young man. He admitted to slipping her the chocolate that poisoned her.”

“So that is why he blamed the Vulcan Ambassadorial party.” Spock took another sip of his tea after he asked the question.

“Yes, he wished to hurt Ambassador Selek as well. He was in great pain when he admitted what he had done. He broke down in tears. The Ambassador's son comforted him. Apparently Ral is in a relationship with Legel, one of my aides. They had planned to ask the Vulcan Ambassadors if they could live on Vulcan.”

“Indeed, I will speak to my father on the matter.”

“While, you’re at it Spock, let them know that we are taking Kass into custody,” Pike said to him.

“I will do so Admiral.”

“Well, then we better go get the prisoners loaded on board the ship.” Pike said standing up. Archer set down his cup and stood as well.

“High Advisor Plasus said to comm him once you want to move the prisoners. Kass is guarded still in his rooms and the Ferengi are in a holding cell.”

“Thank you, we will go comm him now,” Archer said. “Jim, okay if we comm him from here?”

“Go ahead Admiral. It is is over in the corner.”

“Thanks,” he said and walked over to the comm. Pike went over with him so he could listen in on the call.

Omal set down his teacup, “Nyota, would you like to go and have a meal with me on the terrace?”

“I would love to.”

“If you will excuse us then, Captain?”

“Of course.” Omal and Nyota rose and left the room. Pike and Archer came back over after speaking with Plasus.

“Jim, we’re going to go and get the prisoners and get them aboard the Billings. They are going to head back to Starfleet Command with them and we will catch a ride back to New Vulcan with you. The Billings will meet us there once they drop the group off.”

“Won’t the others be mad for you not bringing them personally?”

“They’ll deal with it. Need to keep on top of things here and I have a gut feeling that things aren’t settled yet.”

“So we are done here?”

“Yup, once the Billings has everyone loaded and is on their way, we can head out.”

“I’ll head back to the Enterprise and get everything ready to go then.”

“I will go to my parents and let them know that they can beam back aboard ship then.”

“You two do that. We’ll see you when we say goodbye to the High Advisor.” Pike and Archer saluted the two, who returned the salute and left.

“I think something is going on with those two.”

**“T’hy’la?”**

“Archer brushed against the back of Chris’ hand. I can tell it was no accident.”

Spock shook his head at Jim. “It is your overactive imagination.”

“You’ll see. Well, I better beam aboard and get everything ready.”

“I will see you soon, my mate.” They shared a brief kiss and Jim beamed up to the Enterprise. Spock headed to his parents rooms to share the good news.

 

**********

 

Spock pressed the chimes and his mother opened the door. “Spock,” she greeted him with a smile. She bade him to enter the room and lead him to where everyone was seated. He declined a seat and stood at parade rest.

“I have come bearing news.”

“Indeed, what news?” His father asked.

“Ambassador Nexi and High Advisor have discovered who committed the crime. It was one of the Ambassador’s aides. He has been taken into custody and you are now free to leave the planet. Once the Billings has left with the prisoners, we will take leave from Ardana and head back to New Vulcan. Admiral’s Archer and Pike will be accompanying us.”

“So it will be soon. Do you know when?”

“No, once it has been done, Admiral Archer will contact us so that we can take leave once we spoke with the High Advisor.”

“Then we await your word. We will beam up with you and the Admirals,” his father said. 

“Also the son of the deceased and his mate wish to make a home on New Vulcan. They do not wish to return to their homeworlds.”

“Once we have reached New Vulcan, we will speak to the Council on their behalf.” Spock nodded and took his leave. He needed to make sure that they were packed and their things we sent to the ship. Uhura and Doctor McCoy had already done so and Doctor McCoy had taken care of Commander Scott’s things as well.

 

**********

 

Jim Kirk was in a good mood once he was beamed back aboard his ship. He could not wait to leave the damn planet and never return. He headed to the bridge and was able to have everything taken care of in a matter of minutes. Apparently he was not the only one chomping at the bit to leave. Once that was taken care of, he headed down to sickbay to talk to Bones. He walked in to sickbay and saw that Bones was busy tending to one of the crew. He saw Carol going over some things and headed over to her.

‘Hey, Carol.” He hopped up onto the biobed next to her.

“Hey, Jim. How are you feeling?”

“Like a beached whale. I wanted to thank you for helping to save my kits.”

“It’s no problem, Jim. I was glad to help and really happy that everything worked out.”

“Yeah, I know. But you gave up your Christine Chapel time to rush down here.”

“Know about that do you?” She laughed.

“I have eyes and I see how you two make lovey dovey eyes at each other and I can also sense the sexual tension between you too. After spending time with you too, I need to jump my husband afterwards.”

Carol laughed at this and swatted him on the shoulder. “Get out of here. I think McCoy is ready to see you.”

Jim looked and saw that Bones was indeed free. He smiled at Carol and headed over to Bones. “Hey, Bones.”

“Hey, Jimbo. So what is the word?”

“Omal has solved the mystery and we are now free to go. Archer and Pike will be accompanying us back to New Vulcan. I am so happy to see the back of this planet.”

“Me too. Maybe now that the drama is over, we can work more on the wedding plans. I only have another three months and then the wedding.”

“Yeah, I know. Have you too decided what you want?”

“Not yet. I figure once we all sit down and talk, we can go over everything and discuss it.”

“Well, once we are on our way to New Vulcan, we can get together in your quarters and go over it. Scotty and you can tell me your thoughts and then we can hash them out.”

“I hate this. The last time I got married, my ex took care of this as the bride. Since neither of us is the bride, we have to both do it.”

“Well, think about it. I have to go, my other half is calling. Time to say our goodbyes.”

“Go, I make sure to prepare dinner for us to talk over.”

“Thanks, Bonesy.” And Jim headed out of sickbay and down to a transporter room. He beamed down to the planet and stood with everyone as they made their goodbyes. Once that was done, they all beamed back aboard the Enterprise and Jim saw to it that Archer and Pike had quarters down the hall from him. He and Spock made their way down to McCoy’s and Scotty’s quarters.

  
  


**Vulcan translation:**

**t'hy'la - friend-lover-lifelong companion, blood brother/sister; soulmate; soul-brother/sister**


	21. Wedding Discussions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All rights to Star Trek and subsequent movies belong to Viacom, CBS and Paramount Pictures. I do not own the franchise or characters, only the plot line.

**Chapter Twenty-One**

 

Spock and Jim headed to McCoy’s quarters for the promised dinner where they could discuss what the two men wanted to do for the wedding. Jim was so excited, he was helping to prepare his best friends wedding. Well, after Spock, his best friend. They stopped in front of the doors and pressed the chime. McCoy opened the door and waved them in. “Since I know you aren’t eating meat right now, it’s all fruits and vegetable dishes tonight. Thought I’d be nice and eat the same since you are eating healthy for once and I don’t have to nag you.”

Spock lifted his brow at those words, “I am perfectly capable to keep watch over my mates health, Doctor McCoy. There is no need for you to “nag” as you put.”

“It’s okay, Spock. That is just how Bones shows that he cares.” Jim rubbed his hand up and down his arm and projected calm to his mate.

McCoy kept quiet and led them to the table that he had set up. Scotty was already seated and waiting for them. “Capt’n,” he said. “How are ye doin’?”

“Better now that I am back on the Enterprise and we are heading away from Ardana.” Jim grinned at him.

“Indeed,” Spock said as he helped his mate get seated.

They dished up their food and talk turned to the wedding plans. “So have you decided what you want to do?” Jim asked.

“Aye, I thought that Leonard could dress mostly in white and wear a generic tartan kilt, once we exchanged the rings, I would then place my clan's colors around him.”

“That’s nice. What about food and the reception?”

“I thought we could do a traditional wedding reception. There would be pipers and then the guests and bride and groom would party all night and then the couple would head to their home and the bride gets carried over the threshold and then, well ye know.”

Jim coughed, “I see.” He could see Bones face clouding over at the word of “bride.” “And the food choices?”

“Oh, we would start with two soup choices. They would be cullen skink and cock-a-leekie. Then we would move on to a fish course, cabbie claw and smoked salmon. From there a meat course, haggis, scotch pie, and stovies. Then a vegetable course for those who canna eat meat, rumblethumps and clapshot. Fruit course, strawberries and raspberries. Oh and some wee cakes, oat and caramel shortbread as well as tha weddin cake.” He looked for pleased with what he had come up with. Jim winced as he could feel anger emanating from Bones.

“So what do you want Bones?” Jim said trying to stave off an explosion. He could feel Spock tensing up next to him.

“What do I want? Well how about food that won’t send the Captain into anaphylactic shock for starters. Also, I am not a God damn girl, so no I won’t be wearing white. I will wear my dress uniform. No drunken party and I am not going to be carried over the threshold. That’s what I fucking want!” He shouted.

“Calm down, Bones. I am sure we can discuss this.”

“Aye, na need ta yell like a shrew.”

“Well, get used to it. I ain’t changing to make you happy. Either take me as I am or get the hell out and we’ll call off the wedding.”

“Now see here.” Scotty stood up in anger.

“Don’t you take that tone with me you damn Scotsman.”

“Well, ye stop actin’ like a child I wouldna have ta.”

“Child, I’ll give you a child, you son of a bitch.”

“Hey, guys how about…” Jim started.

They both turned to him. “BUTT OUT!”

“Okay, Spock and I are going to go now.” Jim grabbed Spock before he could harm the two men that yelled at him and they left them to it. Jim just shook his head.

“Son of a bitch? I’ll show ya a son of a bitch.” And with that Scotty grabbed him and pulled him into a deep kiss. They bit and pulled at each other in anger that gave way to passion. Scotty dragged McCoy to the bedroom and kissed him again, hard. It was all tongue and clashing teeth.

 

***LEMON***

McCoy’s back slammed down onto the bed. He looked up to see Scotty ripping off his clothes. McCoy moved to followed suit but Scotty grabbed his hands and held them over his head. “Oh, na lovely. I have plans for you,” Scotty said, his voice took on a dark to it. McCoy felt his cock twitch at the sound. Scotty held his wrists in one hand and grabbed his uniform shirt and tied McCoy’s wrists together. Scotty stepped back, he ripped McCoys shirt off and pulled off his remaining clothing as well. He was going to have to replace almost all of them. 

Scotty kissed down his neck, he paused to suck a mark at the crease between neck and shoulder. He kept sucking until there was a large black bruise. He bit down on it and sucked harder. McCoy shuddered at the pleasure/pain sensation. He then moved on down to his chest, there he paused just over McCoy's left nipple. He suddenly wrapped his lips around the nipple and gave a strong suck. Scotty then bit down hard enough that he left teeth marks. He repeated this on his right nipple. Suddenly before he knew it, he was flipped over onto his knees with his hands still tied above him and his chest pressed to the bed. He turned his head to the side so that he could breathe. Smack! He jumped at the pain in his left ass cheek. “Yea think ye can back talk ta me!” Smack! Now to his right one. He hissed at the hot sting of pain. Scotty alternated between the two sides. “Ye’ll be ma wife if I be tellin ye are.” He continued the spanking alternating between both cheeks. Once they were both glowing bright red, he stepped back. McCoys was cock dripping copious amounts of pre-cum onto the bed. “Now, will ya listen from now on?” His voice dropped lower.

McCoy was sobbing in frustration, he wanted to be independent and say no. He hated the thought of giving into Scotty’s demands that he wear white and a kilt. He hated the thought of being carried over the threshold of their shared quarters like some damsel in distress.

While he was distracted by his thoughts, a hand wrapped around his cock. "Ah...ah," he shouted out. He was being caressed from the base and slowly rising to circle the head. Scotty sped up his ministrations and sent pleasure coursing through McCoy's body. He gasped in pleasured pain when his nail scrapped over the slit. Milking more pre-cum from him. He was so close, so close. Suddenly the hand stopped, stupid hand, and gripped the base of his cock to stop his orgasim. He whined deep in his throat in frustration. “Well, ma pretty. Are ye gonna answer me?”

"Nngh..." McCoy couldn't think, all he could was feel. He wanted to thrust up into Scotty's hand, make him keep stroking. He wanted Scotty to thrust into him and fuck him into the mattress, whether he was prepared for it or not. He did not want to give in on this or he would every time. “I’m no girl!” He burst out.

“I know ye not love. Ye agree to wear the white and kilt and fer me ta carry ye over the threshold and we will talk about tha other stuff.” He squeezed McCoy’s cock again. McCoy couldn’t help the thrust his hips did when Scotty did that.

McCoy moaned again. “Promise, “ he gasped out. 

“Ye, me sweet. I promise.” He pulled apart McCoy’s ass cheeks licked his hole. 

“Fine,” he growled out. He needed to cum so bad and to be fucked so bad. “Now fuck me hard!”

“I have ta prapare ye love.”

“No, now.”

Scotty chuckled and gave one last lick to his hole. He quickly lubed himself up and put the head of his cock to McCoy's hole and pushed in. With a pop and his head was in, McCoy couldn't wait and slammed backwards. McCoy lost his breathe at the searing pain of not being stretched for Scotty’s monster cock. Scotty held still so he could get a handle on the pain. Once it eased up, he started rocking back. Scotty took the hint and started moving. Pretty soon the sounds of skin slapping filled the air. “More,” he gasped out. “Harder,” he pleaded. Scotty reached around and grabbed his cock. He stroked in time with his thrusts until McCoy came pulling him along with him. They both collapsed panting for breathe. Scotty untied McCoy’s wrists.

***END LEMON***

 

“Now are ye willing ta talk ta me?”

McCoy sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “I just don’t like being referred to a bride. I’m a guy in case you forgot.”

“How kin I? How about we compromise.”

“Fine, how about no fish. Jim’s allergic. No haggis, that is just disgusting. I know what it is. So we can do the cock-a-leekie, but be prepared for immature jokes on the name.”

Scotty smirked, “Aye, I kin. So, other than tha’ everything else ta eat is okay?”

“Yeah, but no all night party. Remember, we are on New Vulcan. We have to show some decorum.”

“Fine,” Scotty said to him. McCoy gave him a sweet, slow and gentle kiss. “I’m more interested in getting to the wedding night as soon as possible. Can’t do that with an all night party.”

“Yer right. No all night party, just a dinner.”

“Good idea, how about Jim performs that wedding.”

“Aye, I’d like tha’. How soon kin we marry?”

“How about three months from now? Jim will have the babies by then and no interrupting the honeymoon.”

“Oh, where do ya want to go?”

McCoy grinned at the question, he knew his love was going to like the answer. “How about the Enterprise. We can lock everyone out!”

“I like tha’ way ye think, lovely.” And with that he gave him another deep kiss and rolled him onto his back for another round of loving.


	22. Giotto's Admirer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All rights to Star Trek and subsequent movies belong to Viacom, CBS and Paramount Pictures. I do not own the franchise or the characters, only the plot.
> 
> ***Note*** Sorry to post so late. Down sick because of this messed up weather. Medicine unfortunately knocks my behind out. Enjoy. Might post a teaser for next story at end.

Chapter Twenty - Two

Lieutenant Commander Giotto was making his way to the observation deck for some rest after his shift when he was stopped by the Betazoid Ambassador’s aide. “Lieutenant Commander Giotto.” He called.  
Giotto turned around and stopped, he waited for the man to catch up to him. “How can I help you?” He asked.  
“I was wondering if I could have a word with you?” The aide asked.  
Giotto shrugged and motioned for him to follow him into the observation deck. He had his communicator on him and he was sure that he could protect himself if the man meant to harm him.  
“So what did you want to talk to me about?” He asked as he sat down on one of the couches in the room.  
“My name is Eisul Treigit. I am one of the aides, as you know, to Ambassador Nexi. I was wondering if I might be able to court you. I find you most intriguing and very beautiful.”  
Giotto’s eyebrows rose all the way up to his hairline. Did he just hear this man right? They have never spoken one word to each other since he came aboard but he wanted to court him. Betazoids were very strange.  
Eisul could feel his emotions, they were a mix of disbelief, shock and curiosity. There was no outright revulsion or anger. This he could work with.  
“Why? We have not spoken one word to each other. So why?”  
“I have watched you since I have come aboard. You were always on duty, when you accompanied us to the planet. I see that you are an honorable man and your are true to your duty and loyal to your Captain. I wish to get to know you better. And I was not lying when I said that I find you beautiful with your dark eyes, hair and complexion.”  
For the first time that he could remember, Barry Giotto blushed. He could not believe his blushed. He wasn’t some teenage girl with a fan crush. He was twenty seven year old man that worked on the Enterprise. He worked hard for his position and was working towards becoming Chief of Security. He was almost there and didn’t want to have that taken away from him. “While I am flattered, I don’t plan to leave the Enterprise.”  
“I understand. I would be willing to court you and if you do not wish for me to continue once we reach New Vulcan, then I will return to my homeworld. I have no wish to take you from the Enterprise.”  
Giotto blew out a breathe and thought on what he said. He was gorgeous himself. He could see his appeal and he did work with Jim Kirk who was good looking as well. There was something about this man that pulled at him. Why not. He did say that he had until they made New Vulcan for him to see if they clicked. “Alright. But what about your family? Don’t you guys usually have a fiance already waiting until you get of age or something?”  
“Like the Ambassador that I work for, she passed away from the from illness that caused havoc on our planet. She was from the same family as the Ambassador's fiance.”  
“I am sorry.” He felt like an idiot.  
“It’s okay. Like Legel, I find myself attracted to someone outside our race.”  
“Really, who caught his eye?”  
“He is going to marry Ral Zh’raothor.”  
“Will they live on Andoria or Betazed?” He was curious on how that would work.  
“No, they asked if they could live on New Vulcan.”  
“Wow, won’t that cause problems with their families?” Giotto was curious and the more he talked to Eisul, the more he found himself growing attracted to him. He wondered if this is how Lieutenant Uhura felt about the Ambassador.  
“Well, from what Legel told me, Ral doesn’t have any family now that his mother is dead. He lost his father and most of the family to a Klingon attack on the ship they were on. It was completely destroyed and everyone was lost. The rest of his family had moved to Tarsus IV for a project and died with the plague hit the crops. He and his mother had been on Andoria at the time.”  
Giotto winced at the word Tarsus. He shuddered as he remembered the footage of the carnage and death that had happened on that planet at the hands of Kodos.  
“Well, I wish them luck,” he said.  
“Thank you, I will pass that on to them. Would you do me the honor of having dinner with me in the mess hall?”  
“Sure, that sounds nice. It shouldn’t be too crowded now.”  
Eisul smiled and stood up, he followed the other man from the room. He could not help but look at his ass. Such nice firm globes. He couldn’t wait to get his hands on them. From what he had seen and heard about this man, he wanted him. Everything inside him just lit up at the mere sight of him.

**********

Spock and Jim walked back to their quarters after the debacle that was dinner. “Are you hungry still, T’hy’la?”  
“No, not really. More tired than anything.” They entered their quarters and started getting ready for bed.  
“So what did you think of the names for the boys?” Jim asked Spock as they crawled into bed.  
“I think one of the children should be named after your father as well.”  
“Nah, we already have a George JR in the world, remember? I thought Sarek Spock-Kirk and Sopek Spock-Kirk were good names.”  
“Indeed they are T’hy’la but would you not them to have human names as well?”  
“I really do like those names. Do you think Greyson after your mother would be okay?”  
“So we would have Sarek and Grayson Spock-Kirk or Grayson and Sopek Spock-Kirk?”  
“Sarek and Grayson Spock-Kirk. I want to honor both of your parents. They took us bonding way better than I thought they would.”  
“How do you wish to raise the children?”  
“I thought that you could teach them about the Vulcan way and they could also be taught about their emotions as well. I want them to make their own choices.”  
“Indeed, thank you T’hy’la.” He kissed Jim on his head.  
“For what?”  
“For letting me teach the ways of my people.”  
“Well, duh. I bonded to you so they are my people too. Besides, they are good teachings. I just like my emotions.” Jim grinned at him and snuggled up to him. “So when do you want to tell your parents?”  
“We can tell them tomorrow.”  
“I want to tell Chris too. He is my pseudo dad.”  
“As you wish my mate.”  
“Night, Spock.”  
“Good night, my mate.” They laid down and went to sleep. Jim smiled because he could feel the happiness thrumming through his mate, even though he would never say such a thing out loud.

  
Vulcan translation:  
t'hy'la - friend-lover-lifelong companion, blood brother/sister; soulmate; soul-brother/sister


	23. Admiral's Love Affair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All rights to Star Trek and subsequent movies belong to Viacom, CBS and Paramount Pictures. I do not own the franchise or characters, only the plot line.

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

Morning found Jim in Admiral Pike's quarters while Spock was on the bridge covering the Alpha shift. Jim had no idea why he was there with Chris, there was no orders to go over and they were four point three days from their destination.  
“So, you are probably wondering what I needed to speak to you about.”  
“Yes, sir.”  
“No, Jim. This is not Admiral Pike and Captain Kirk talking shop. This is Chris and Jim talking as friends, as I need advise.”  
“You do?”  
“Yes, apparently I have attracted the attention of Jonathan Archer. He has been trying to get me into his bed.”  
“So you asked me here to talk about your love life? What...you said Archer?” Jim so did not know how to take that one. He was grossed out a little as Archer was older than Chris by a good thirty years. Granted, Humans now lived into their hundreds. “So when he brushed his hand against yours on Ardana, he was hitting on you?”  
“Yes,” Chris pinched the bridge of his nose.  
“So does this mean, if you two get together he will be my new dad?” Jim smirked when Chris glared at him.  
“Not funny, kid.”  
“What, you’re my pseudo dad and if you get with Archer, he will be like my step dad.” Jim burst out laughing at the sour look Chris gave him.  
“You’re a riot, kid. I am in serious need of help here. Stop making jokes at my expense.”  
“Really, I didn’t even know you liked guys that way.”  
Chris snorted, “Neither did I. Jon decided that a good make out session was the best way to let me know he was interested.”  
“Wait, so when I asked you if you were okay that day, you were in the middle of making out?”  
Chris groaned and facepalmed. “Yes,”  
“So is he any good?”  
“Too good, damn the man.”  
Jim laughed, “So go for it. I don’t see why not. You’re both of the same rank, so there is no issue there. Besides being too obsessed with his beagles, he is a good man.”  
“Thanks, kid. So how are things going with the babies?”  
Jim rubbed his belly that had gotten bigger. “The boys are on target. We have picked out the names for them.”  
“Are you naming either of them after your dad?”  
“Nope, that’s Sammy’s job. We decided on Grayson and Sarek Spock-Kirk.”  
“Oh, that is going to please Spock’s parents.”  
“I know. Can’t wait to tell Amanda.”  
“Don’t forget McCoy. He’ll hypo you into next year if you don’t tell him as well.” Chris smiled at the pout on Jim’s face.  
“I know. He’s like a big brother, so can’t forget him. Had to tell you first, remember, you’re like a dad to me.”  
Chris’ face softened at the softly spoken words. He loved Jim like a son, he was glad that it was reciprocated. “Don’t worry, if this thing with Jon turns serious, you’ll be the first to know.”  
“Thanks, Dad.” Jim grinned and stood up.  
“Get out of here, brat. Go tell McCoy. Then grabbed that husband of yours and go tell his parents the good news.”  
Jim laughed and exited the room. Archer came through the door of their shared bathroom. “Kid took that well.”  
“Eavesdropping again were you?”  
Archer grinned, “Yup. So I’ll be the step daddy huh?”  
“Oh shut up,” Chris said as Archer pulled him in for a searing kiss.   
“I can think of a few ways to shut up,” he whispered into Chris’ ear. Chris’ face flamed red at the words and the caress of his breath made him shiver. “Put your money where you mouth is.”  
“Oh, I intend to.” And with that Archer dragged Chris across the room and they both fell into his bed.

**********

Jim quickly made his way down to sickbay to talk to Bones. He wanted to check up on him since he and Scotty had that argument last night. He felt bad for not doing so earlier but he had thought he was going in for a work related meeting with Chris. The emotions coming off those two last night were overwhelming. Poor Spock had to meditate for five hours to regain his balance.  
He walked into sickbay and saw Bones checking inventory. “Hey, Bones.” He called as he made his way over.  
McCoy looked up and smiled when he saw Jim. “Howdy, Captain.”  
“Funny, Bones. I just wanted to check on you this morning. Everything okay?”  
“Yup, we worked it out. We were planning on sending everything to you so you could review it and see if we can make it work.”  
“Well, I’m glad it worked out. So, I have the babies names all picked out and ran them by Spock. The names are now Spock approved and I am going to tell you as my pseudo big brother and their uncle.”  
McCoy swallowed hard at those words and blinked back tears. “So whatcha got?”  
“Grayson and Sarek Spock-Kirk.”  
“Gonna raise them Vulcan?”  
“Nope, human. But Spock will also teach them of the Vulcan way and they will decide which one they want.”  
“Well, that’s good. Just so you know. You might want to tell Uhura as well. Remember how she was when she found out you two by email.”  
“Shit, gotta go. Bye Bones.” And he left sickbay as quickly as his bulk would allow.

**********

Jim made it to the bridge where his husband and Uhura were both on duty. He left the lift and walked over to her. “Hey, Uhura, you got a minute?”  
“Absolutely, Captain.”  
“Good, I want to talk to you in my ready room.” They entered his ready room and they sat down. “So, we have the names of the babies picked out. Haven’t told Spock’s parents yet, but I wanted to let you know personally so you don’t find out through the grapevine.”  
Uhura smiled, “Thank you, Captain. So what names did you pick out?”  
“Grayson and Sarek Spock-Kirk.”  
“Well, those are good names. Spock approves?”  
“Yup, so now I plan on stealing my husband, per Chris’ orders and go tell Spock’s parents the news.”  
“Well, have fun.”  
“We will.” They left the ready room and Spock was already waiting for him by the lift. Sulu was seated in the Captain's chair. Jim smiled at his husband and they entered the lift.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***Note*** Just so you know - I am not going to write any lemons for Pike/Archer.
> 
> So, I have a chapter done on the next story. Almost done with this one but the other one would not leave me a lone. So I wanted to know if anyone was interested in my posting a sneak peak of the first chapter of the next story in the series. If I can get a total of thirty or more people telling me that they want the sneak peak, I will post it as chapter thirty on this story. This will give you a little taste of what is to come. Now that it is written maybe it will leave me alone to finish this one! If not, I will just post the summary as the last chapter. Now remember, THIRTY or MORE comments letting me know if you want a sneak peak of chapter one of 'No Peace without a Fight.'


	24. Baby Names Revealed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All rights to Star Trek and subsequent movies belong to Viacom, CBS and Paramount Pictures. I do not own the franchise or characters, only the plot line.
> 
> Note - had to fix a title on Ch 22, only change there.

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

 

Jim and Spock exited the lift and headed to his parents quarters. Spock pressed the chime and they waited for the door to be answered. They were surprised to see Selek answer the door. “Jim, Spock. Come in.” He stepped back and let them enter.

“Hello, Selek. You doing okay?”

“I am well, Jim.” He lead them to where everyone was seated.

“What can we do for you two?” Sarek asked.

“We came to share some news.”

“Oh, and what would that be dear?” Amanda asked. “Would you like something to drink?”

“No thank you,  **Ko’mekh.** ”

“No thanks, Amanda.”

“So what did you want to tell us?” She asked and leaned forward in her seat.

“We wanted to tell you the babies names.”

“What did you choose?” Selek asked.

“Grayson and Sarek Spock-Kirk,” Spock said. The room was quiet after he said that then Amanda jumped up with tears in her eyes and hugged them both. Spock and Jim could feel the shock coming off the others in the room. Sarek was the first to recover from the shock.

“You did not wish to name one of your offspring after your father, Jim?”

Jim smiled, Sarek using his name was meant that he had finally thawed towards him. He shook his head as he answered him. “No, Sammy already used George with one of his boys and I thought since you two have done so much for us, that we would honor you both.”

“Thank you, Jim. I am honored.”

“Indeed, Jim. That was a wonderful thing to do.” Selek told him.

“Don’t worry, Uncle Selek. If we have anymore, will name one if Spock approves after you.”

“Indeed,” Spock agreed. Jim smiled when he felt the happiness come from Spock Prime. He wasn’t sure if it came from the naming of the next child after him or referring to him as Uncle. Spock and Jim stayed for a little while and visited with the family and discussed how they were raising the children. The Vulcan’s were very pleased that they would be taught their ways as well. Another generation will be taught, their people and ways will survive.

 

**********

 

Omal sighed in sadness when he received the transmission from the Ruling Council that they were granted the person to run the Captain’s and Commanders DNA through the Betazoid database to see if there were any matches. He had not told them about the Captain being pregnant. He was shocked when he had been beamed back aboard the ship due to being feed a herb to cause a miscarriage by the crazy daughter of the High Advisor. Once he really looked at the Captain, he wondered how the hell he missed it. He shook his head, he was sure Jim and Spock already received the orders from the head of Starfleet to submit for a blood test. This would be a feather in the cap of their people, one that they will have to share with the Kintzi and the Vulcans. The Ruling Council did not care for the two Romulans and Klingons as they were of no importance. Well, once they were back on New Vulcan, he would talk to them to see if they would give blood. Perhaps this would bring them family outside of their people.

He looked up as his door opened and in came his two aides. Legel was only returning to do his duties, other than that he stayed in Ral’s rooms. Eisul was spending his free time courting Lieutenant Commander Giotto. He was amused that every one of them had found love on this ship. He already knew that he wanted Nyota forever, he just hoped she returned the sentiment. He stood and headed to the door, “I am stepping out. When you have finished your duties, you are free for the rest of the day.”

“Thank you, Ambassador,” they both said and bowed.

He nodded and went in search of the Captain and Commander. He followed the link that he had with them as they were part Betazoid to the Vulcan Ambassador’s rooms. He pressed the chime. “Ambassador Nexi, how can I help you?” Lady Amanda said when she answered the door.

“Lady Amanda, may I speak to your sons?”

“Of course,” she said and allowed him in.

“Omal, what can we do for you?” Jim asked him.

“I have received word from the Ruling Council got what they wanted. You should be receiving orders soon to submit to giving a blood sample so that they can run it against all samples of known Betazoid DNA. I am sorry, I had been hoping that Starfleet would say no.”

“Well, let me check. I can tell you who signed the order.” He pulled out his PADD and scrolled through his messages and found the order. It was signed by Admiral Marcus, figures.

“It looks they want the samples within the next hour.” Spock read over Jim’s shoulder.

“Well, we better go.” Jim put his hand out so Spock could help him up.

“I am very sorry, Jim.”

He patted Omal’s shoulder. “Don’t worry, Omal. We don’t blame you. Now don’t you have a Chief Communications Officer to woo?”

Omal chuckled, “Indeed I do, indeed I do. Good day.” He nodded and left.

“Well, we’ll talk to you all later.”

“Jim,” Selek called to him before he got to the door. Jim turned to look at him. “Might I have some of your time later?”

“Sure, Uncle Selek.” He teased. Then he and Spock left the room.

Uncle Selek indeed, Spock Prime thought.

 

**Vulcan translation:**

**Ko’mekh - mother**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember - if you want to see a sneak peak of Chapter 1 of book three (more than likely last in series) vote by leaving a comment. So far three want a peak. If no one votes, I will only put in the summary. Either way you get a little something. I'm not totally mean.


	25. Nyota, marry me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All rights to Star Trek and subsequent movies belong to Viacom, CBS and Paramount Pictures. I do not own the franchise or characters, only the plot line.
> 
> ***Note*** So this chapter was beta'd by the very kind Fairhaven74! Hopefully she will work with me in future. So you can thank her for it sounding way better!
> 
> ***Also to thank all of you for your votes. Once I have posted the last chapter, I will tally the votes and post accordingly. Now, enjoy.

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

 

Omal waited until Uhura went on break before seeking her out. He found her sitting at a small table in the rec room reading her PADD. “Nyota,” he said as he stopped before her.

“Omal,” She kissed him on the cheek and they both sat down. 

“How was your day?” 

Omal gave a heavy sigh, “The Ruling Council got what they wanted. Starfleet approved the blood test. Jim said a Admiral Marcus signed off on the order.”

“That bastard.”

Omal raised his eyebrows at her use of profanity. “I take it then that Admiral Marcus does not have your regard?”

“No, his daughter is wonderful so we don’t know how that happened with that man as her father. He has it out for Jim. Believes he broke his daughter's heart.”

“Isn’t she in a relationship with someone now?” He frowned as he remembered seeing the woman that they spoke of hanging off of another woman.

“Yes, she is seeing Nurse Chapel. They are quite serious.”

“Nyota, may I ask you a question?”

“Yes, Omal. What is it? You seem pale, do you need to see Doctor McCoy?” Uhura was concerned at how pale her love's face was.

“No my dearest. I wanted to know if you would consent to be my wife? I know that you value your position on the Enterprise and I would never stand in the way of this. But would you marry me?”

“Oh, Omal. Yes!” She stood up and sat on his lap and kissed him hard right on the mouth. “I love you so much. I can always find another position doing what I love planetside.”

Omal wrapped his arms around her and returned her kisses. “Let us take this back to my quarters.”

Uhura laughed, “Oh, lets,” she said in a low and sultry voice.

Omal felt his cock harden at the tone and from the smirk on Nyota’s face so did she. They barely made it into his quarters before they started tearing off each other's clothes. He cupped her breasts as he kissed her neck. They were so full and he enjoyed squeezing them. She tilted her head back and sighed in pleasure. “Oh, Omal,” she breathed out.

He chuckled and sucked up a mark on her neck. She licked his ear; he grabbed her hips and pressed her against him. She wriggled a little at the feel of his hard cock pressing against her.

She could not wait for that to be inside her. He led her to his bed and pushed her back onto it.

He kissed her lips passionately. Her hands raked through his hair and she pulled his cock from his underwear. He moaned when she squeezed and started to stroke him. He kissed all the way down her neck and down to her bra, he removed the it and bit the dusky nipple gently. She groaned at the sensation as his fingers hooked the hem of her panties and dug in.

“Don't tease me, Omal!"

He chuckled as he ripped the offending piece of material off her. He stroked the lips of her sex, rubbing his fingers threw the glistening drops. He thrust his fingers into her pussy and she gasped her hips thrusting up to meet him. He pressed his thumb into her clit as he stroked deep inside her. Her hand continued to stroke his hard length and she twisted her wrist on the upstroke. He removed her hand from him and he leaned down putting his mouth where his fingers had been, she let out a loud moan. He started to suck on her sex, he alternated between sucking the juices that she released and thrusting his tongue into her. Her breathy moans were making it difficult for him. He could feel the copious amounts of pre-cum dripping from his cock. He stopped and wiped his mouth. He leaned up and kissed her as he thrust his cock into her to the balls. They both moaned in pleasure. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he started thrusting into her. She dug her nails into his back as she could feel her climax approaching. He started picking up the pace, slamming into her. She screamed as her climax hit her and her inner walls tightened around him, milking his climax out of him. She could feel his cum as it shot deep inside of her. He collapsed on her and they both lay there completely sated.

Uhura was the first to catch her breath, “Wow,” she said. Omar laughed and lifted his head to look at her, “Very much so.”

“That was amazing. Feel free to do that anytime,” she said.

“I’ll remember that.” He leaned down and started mouthing her breast. She could feel him starting to harden inside her. He latched onto her nipple and started suckling. He looked at her and asked, “Ready for another round to celebrate?”

“Yes,” she gasped. He made love to her four more times before they fell into an exhausted sleep. Her last thought before sleep claimed her was, where did he get all that stamina?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***Note***All I can say is boy got game!


	26. Keeping Uhura

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All rights to Star Trek and subsequent movies belong to Viacom, CBS and Paramount Pictures. I do not own the franchise or characters, only the plot line.
> 
> Once again this has been Beta'd by the fabulous Fairhaven74. Check her out - very good stuff. So any remaining grammatical issues are all my fault, just saying.

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

 

Jim was upset. He was going to lose his friend and Chief Communications Officer. To him though, the more important thing was he was losing a friend. He was made aware of the engagement early this morning by an excited Uhura. He never thought he would see the day when she would willingly leave the Enterprise and possible promotions. She had always been so goal oriented, but he guessed that was what love did to you. He would do it for Spock if he wanted to stay on New Vulcan and raise the kits there. He knew that he was being selfish but he needed her. He could trust her and did not need a new communications officer coming in and possibly being one of Marcus’ little toady’s. 

Once she had left to go to breakfast with her new fiancé, he was not ashamed to admit, he went crying to Chris and Archer. He did not want to lose her or for Omal to go back to the viper's pit that was Betazed. He was surprised to find them in bed together and knew that he would be traumatized for a very long time to come. Nothing creepier than seeing your parents in bed together looking like they had just finished doing the beast with two backs. He could feel his mate’s amusement at his thoughts. He rolled his eyes and flipped him the mental bird. He winced at the mental twinge of annoyance that came from his mate. He sent a quick apology as he did not want a spanking. 

He slouched further down in his seat and wondered when he would have the results from the blood tests. He did admit that going through billions of DNA strands, especially as he did not know how much of the DNA used was still intact to test, would take time. He sighed and grabbed the PADD that was being held out to him by Yeoman Rand. Oh joy! More paperwork to sign. He read through it and signed where necessary. He handed back the PADD and sat back in his chair. They were still on their way to New Vulcan, he was glad that the mess of the last mission was over. Yeah, someone had died but it hadn’t been one of his crew this time. It was almost always one of the security team. Maybe they should have further training. He was getting tired of having to get new ones shipped to him. He sat there and pondered how they could do this and what measures to implement on away missions. What better way to spend his time then mulling over something he couldn’t change.

 

**********

 

Archer and Pike were sitting down for breakfast. They had a late start due to a certain Captain bursting into the room to have a breakdown over possibly losing his Chief Communications Officer to marriage and staying on Betazed. His mini breakdown over finding them in bed together had been amusing on Archer’s part but not on Pikes. The one time he gives in to Jonathan's sweet talk and Jim finds them the next morning. His comments on seeing his parents in bed together naked as creepy annoyed him. Jonathan thought it was hilarious. When he promised to see if he could fix the problem, no idea how yet, Jim left them in peace in a much calmer mood then when he arrived. Pike poured them coffee and started eating.

“Didn’t Jim say that Nexi had no family left because of that plague that hit them a few years back?” Archer asked, biting into his toast.

“Yes, it killed his fiancé’s family and many others.”

“If he doesn’t have family maybe he could stay on ship. We find a spot for him here and maybe talk to the Ruling Council, have him as a permanent Ambassador for them aboard ship. I mean they already are trying to get their hooks into our boy.”

“Might be a good idea. Jim did say that he wants away from their control.”

“Well, if he’s aboard the Enterprise as one of our staff as well as an Ambassador to us, he would be out of their sphere of influence. A lot harder to get to him here than on another planet.”

“True, but what could we offer him? He already has Lieutenant Uhura willing to leave the Enterprise for him.”

“Since the Enterprise can’t seem to keep a Counselor for more than a month, maybe he would take the position. Maybe he could be a Diplomatic Officer,” Archer said as he took a swig of his coffee.

“We can ask him if he would be interested. Since his aides aren’t planning on returning to Betazed anyway.”

“Really?”

“Yes, one is in a relationship with the Andorian Ambassador’s son and the other I noticed is trying to “court” Lieutenant Commander Giotto.”

Archer shook his head, “They should rename the Enterprise The Love Boat.”

“Come on. Let’s go see if we can get an Ambassador on board the Enterprise.” Pike stood up with Archer and following him from the room headed out to the quarters of the Ambassador from Betazed.

They pressed the chime for the door and Omal himself answered it. “Good morning Admiral Archer and Admiral Pike.”

Archer was the first to speak. “Mind if we come in for a talk?” 

“Of course,” he said and stepped to the side so they could enter. “What can I do for you this morning,” He asked as he led them over to the lounge area of his quarters?

“We actually have a proposition for you.” Archer said as they took a seat.

“Really? And would this have anything to do with my asking Nyota to marry me?”

“In a way it does,” Pike said to him. “We have been in contact with Captain Kirk and he has told us that things are less than ideal for you on Betazed. We thought since you are going to marry our Chief Communications Officer on the Enterprise you might be interested in a position as well.”

“A position?”

“Yes, we are in need of a new ship's Counselor. Apparently they have a hard time keeping them and psychologists. We are also looking for a Diplomatic Officer as well. In your case a Diplomatic Liaison.”

“I am honored that you would ask me to do this.”

“Jimmy begged and pleaded for us to do something. He is friends with Lieutenant Uhura and he was afraid for you to go back to Betazed as well. Apparently he does not trust the Ruling Council.” Archer snorted at Pikes understatement.

“I will speak to Nyota. If she agrees then I will take the positions you offer.”

Pike and Archer smiled and shook his hand. “We better go. See what necessary paperwork is needed.” 

Omal stood up and lead them to the door. “I will let you know as soon as I have talked to her.”

“Thank you,” Archer said and they left. Omal smiled at how the two seemed to be gravitating towards each other, even when they were only a foot apart. He smiled and headed over to the comm., he had news to tell his love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to keep voting if you want a sneak peak of the next story! We are at 6 votes so far! Only three more chapters left after today.


	27. Bonding & Results

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter there is some sappy bonding between Selek and Jim. Well as sappy as you can get with a Vulcan. And the DNA results are in!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All rights to Star Trek and subsequent movies belong to Viacom, CBS and Paramount Pictures. I do not own the franchise or characters, only the plot line.
> 
> Note - Again beta'd by Fairhaven74. There will be delays on the third installment. Forgot to back everything up and computer crashed taking my story with it. Never fear, I still have the first six chapters. Thank goodness for Fairhaven74 being my beta, I have it still in email. Whoo. Anywho, any mistakes still there are my own.

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

 

Jim was thrumming with happiness when he went to his in laws quarters. He was happy that Omal took the positions and both he and Uhura were staying on the Enterprise. He was also happy as he was going to spend time with his old friend. A man that he loved as an Uncle. Spock was a little upset but understood that Jim would never leave him, even if his more primitive and possessive side didn’t like it. He pressed the chime and smiled when Selek answered the door. “Uncle Selek, how are you?”

“I am well, Jim. Come in.” He stepped aside as Jim entered.

“So ready for some bonding time. I know you wanted to talk to me.”

Selek’s quirked up at the corners in a micro-smile. “You persist in calling me Uncle Selek.”

“Well, I can’t call you Spock Prime. That would confuse people and that is the name you are going by now. You and my Spock were shaped by very different experiences. You are essentially in most ways the same person, yet in others you aren’t. So I love you two in very different ways as well.”

“How so?”

“Spock is my mate and my lover as well as my best friend. You are my friend and now family. So I love you as one would family. In many ways I am closer to you then my family by blood.”

“Indeed, you are a very curious human.”

“I know. It’s what makes me so awesome.”

“Come, I have that tea you like and some biscuits. How are the twins?”

“They are playing kick boxing with my organs. Other than that they’re great.”

“So has Doctor McCoy determined if the womb is permanent?”

“Yup, it’s all me. So I can have more if Spock and I decide to. So where are Amanda and Sarek?”

“They have gone for a walk around the ship and wanted to give us some time to visit.”

“I am glad that we can talk. It has been crazy. When Ardana was added to the Federation on your timeline was it this difficult?”

“No, when we had to pick up some ore for a plague on another planet we ended up in a battle between the City Dwellers and the Troglytes. The Droxine of my timeline as well seemed fascinated with me.”

Jim scowled, “Apparently some things didn’t change. Was she homicidal in that timeline?”

“No, we did leave and she found another.”

“I wonder what her father is going to do with her.”

“Whatever punishment he gives her, they should be very glad that she was not taken by Starfleet for her crimes.”

“No, then she would be here on the ship with us. No thank you! I would’ve sent her out an airlock if she even tried anything.” He took a vicious bit of his biscuit.

“Let us move onto more pleasant conversation.”

“Please,” 

“I have something for the babies that I wish to give you.”

“Awe, Uncle Selek you don’t have to.”

“I know that but I wish to.” He reached over and grabbed the bag from the floor next to him and handed it to Jim. 

Jim set down his tea and biscuits and took the bag. He opened it up and smiled at what he saw. He started laughing. Inside were many little meditation robes, hats, receiving blankets and other baby things. He took out a package that contained two hand carved rattles. Neither looked the same. He shook them and they made a chiming sound.

“They’re so beautiful. Thank you Uncle Selek.” Jim put everything back in the bag and hugged him.

“I am pleased that you like them.”

“They’re great! I can’t wait to show Spock. We can add them to what is in the babies’ room already. You will be there along with Sarek and Amanda when it is time for the twins to be born?”

“I will not miss this for anything, young one.”

“Good,” before Jim could say more there was a page for him. “Kirk, here.”

“Jim, I need you here in sickbay. Spock is already here. I got the results.”

“On my way, Bones. Sorry, have to go.”

“Do not fret. I will keep these here and you can collect them later.”

“Thanks, Uncle Selek.” Jim gave him a quick hug and left. Selek took the bag and set it back on the floor by his chair. Amanda and Sarek came into their quarters.

“I just saw Jim heading down the hall. Everything okay?” Amanda asked him.

“Things are well. Jim was summoned to sickbay as the results are in.”

“Oh, did he like what you brought the babies?”

“He was pleased. He will come back later to collect them.”

“Well, I’m glad you and Jim had some time to visit.”

“Indeed, he expressed his wish for the three of us to be present at the time of the children's birth.”

“Really? Oh, I’m so excited. Our first grandchildren.”

“Indeed,” was all Sarek said on the subject.

**********

Jim walked into sickbay and headed over to where his mate and Bones were standing. “So, that was fast.”

“Well, it is the 23rd century. Don’t take as long as it used to. So I have the results, which are interesting. We are waiting on Ambassador Nexi and I will then give the results out.”

“I am here as requested Doctor,” Omal walked over to them.

“Good. So we will start with Jim. The results show that the DNA used for you comes from the Voira line. For…” he stopped talking when he noticed Omal sway at his words. “Ambassador? Are you okay?”

“I am fine, Doctor. Just shocked as that line was lost in the illness that had hit our planet. Continue, please.”

McCoy nodded but kept an eye on him as he read Spock’s results. “And for Spock, the DNA came from the Treigit line.” Omal’s eyebrows went up. Two lines that had been lost, while not complete for the Treigit, but completely for Voira to be used was unexpected.

“There are no members of the Voira line left, how could they have gotten the DNA to use. My fiancé was from that line.”

“I grieve with thee,” Spock said to him.

“Thank you, Commander. So you are now related to my aide, Eisul. He is or should I say was the last of the Treigit line.”

“So what does this mean now?” Jim asked Omal.

“It means that the Ruling Council is going to try harder to get some sort of control on you. We will have to think of something that may placate them.”

“Like what? A christening when the babies are born?”

“No, perhaps a wedding. A traditional Betazed wedding, held on the ship but with the Ruling Council either present in person or over a comm., might do it.” Omal tapped his finger against his lips in thought.

McCoy started coughing as he tried not to choke on his spit. “Aren’t people naked for those?” He gasped out.

“Yes, the wedding party is, as well as the guests.”

Spock growled at the thought of those seeing his mate without clothes. Only he could see his mate that way. Jim rubbed a hand up and down his arm as he spoke to Omal.

“Omal, I’m pregnant. Remember? I would rather not have everyone see me like this or for that matter, see my mate naked.”

“I will speak to the Council; perhaps something sheer to give the illusion of nakedness will suffice. I am sure they will take into account the Vulcan ways and Human sensibilities.”

“Please,” Jim said to him.

“I will talk to them and see what can be arranged. How long until we reach New Vulcan?”

“We will be there in five point three two hours,” Spock said. He was struggling not to allow his new primitive and possessive nature free reign.

“Good, I will go and talk to them now. See what I can arrange.”

“Jim, he better come up with something as I really don’t want to have to sit through a wedding seeing everyone naked!” McCoy told him.  

Spock silently agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to vote. We are up to 10!


	28. Ruling Council, Reunions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Omal talks to the Ruling Council on the DNA test results and the marriage of Kirk to Spock. They make it back to New Vulcan and reunite with the other test subjects. Surprises awake the two. They are happy ones, promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All rights to Star Trek and subsequent movies belong to Viacom, CBS and Paramount Pictures. I do not own the franchise or characters, only the plot line.
> 
> Thanks goes out again to my lovely Beta - Fairhaven74. Check her out, seriously, some seriously good NCIS fics there for those who are into NCIS. Any remaining mistakes are all my own!

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

 

Omal had Nyota put a call through for him to Betazed’s Ruling Council. They answered quickly. He took in each of their faces and they all had a smug look. It was a good thing he was not there in person, they would have felt his disgust with them.

“I see that you received the results as well.” Omal said as he leaned back in his seat.

“Yes, they were sent over after there were hits on the DNA. Two lines are now back. I wonder if we could get them to relocate to Betazed instead of living on Earth or even New Vulcan.” Councilwoman Itaada mused.

“Why would it matter where they reside?” Omal asked them confused.

“Because it would give us more prestige to say that they live on Betazed and are now part Betazoid. We will have more say in the Federation Council.” Itaada told him.

“While they are honored that we are pleased to have them as members of our people, they have no wish to leave Starfleet or live elsewhere. They have offered me positions in Starfleet. They wish to keep me on as a Diplomatic Liaison for Betazed,” Omal said, trying to keep calm.

“You have done well, Ambassador Nexi. Have you anything else?”Etrim asked him.

“They thought to have a christening and that Betazed blessings on their children would be wise.”

“They are having children together. Do they have a surrogate?” Councilman Ograi asked him.

“No, sir. Due to the experimentations done on them, Captain Kirk is now able to carry children. This would be a boon as it would mean more children for the two lines and will help the Vulcan people,” Omal told them.

“Are they married? To have the children of two lines as illegitimate would not be wise,” Ograi said with concern in his voice.

“They partook in a Vulcan marriage ritual,” Omal said hoping this would be enough to keep them from pushing the marriage issue.

“We like the idea of blessing the children but we want them to have a Betazed wedding. Then they will be recognized in the eyes of Betazed as married,” Etrim stated in a condescending tone.

“They ascribe to the ways of the Vulcan and do not wish to be unclothed when they marry. Perhaps sheer robes that give some covering but the illusion of still being naked will work. This will foster good relations between the Betazed and Vulcan people as we are now joined to them.” Omal crossed his fingers in his lap, praying this would work. By the spirits, he did not want to be the one to tell them they had to be nude.

“Yes, perhaps it would be best of we foster better relations with them. I hear that congratulations are in order for you as well.”

“Yes, I am in the process now of getting the plans for my wedding to Lieutenant Nyota Uhura ready. She has agreed to a Betazed wedding and bonding.”

“Good, this will tie us tighter to the Federation and raise our standing. You have done exceptionally well, Ambassador. We of the Ruling Council are pleased,” Etrim said as he leaned back in his seat. All Omal wanted to do was wipe their smug looks off their faces and tell them to find a new Ambassador. In a way he was, as he would remain on the Enterprise and they would need to send another on future talks.

“I will let them know that you agree to the Christening and would like them to have a traditional wedding. I will let you know of the dates.”

“Good,” was all that was said to him before the transmission was broken. Nyota’s face came on screen.

“Are you okay, my love?”

“I could be better. I am pleased to get them to concede to wearing clothes. I am glad that I don’t have to tell a possessive Vulcan that everyone is going to see his mate naked.”

Nyota winced, “Yes, I’m glad too.”

Omal chuckled, “I will let them know later that everything went well.”

“I will see you after my shift, sweetheart.”

“Later then, my love.”

 

**********

 

Jim was very happy to arrive at New Vulcan. He was going down to see his big brother, well his other one, and his friends. He missed Merrok, Kor and their mates. They shared a bond after all from being a “new species”. He snorted at that thought. He was annoyed that he was now labeled a Bastan now according to Starfleet instead of Human. The Vulcan’s recognize him as a citizen of New Vulcan but still see him as human despite the additions made to he and the others. For crying out loud, he found out they were now teaching the cadets in Starfleet about what was done and how there was now a new species. Asshats, the whole bunch. 

He remembered how upset Barrett, Nogura, Archer and Pike had been when it had been implemented and they had no say in the matter. Apparently Marcus and Komack had gone over their heads and gotten to the Commander in Chief of Federation Starfleet before Komack went nuts. He came out of his thoughts and focused on getting the Enterprise parked in orbit and getting down to the planet. He could feel that Spock was happy about the concessions given to them on wearing the robes at the Betazed wedding they wanted them to have. It didn’t matter that they knew he could have kids or that they were trying to control them, oh no, all that mattered to him was no one saw him naked. Though he understood that as he had the same feelings on anyone seeing his mate.

When they arrived on the planet, they were greeted by the Council, Sammy and his family as well as Merrok, Kor and their respective mates. He nodded to the Council members and left them to speak with Ral and Legel. He went over and hugged Sammy, Aurelian and the kids and then greeted the men he and Spock now shared a bond with. They showed them the new babies and he thought they were so sweet. He could not wait for his and Spock's to be born. 

Apparently due to the stress of the attempted kidnappings by the Ferengi, it triggered an early birth. They assured Jim that they and the babies were fine and the three dominants shared a look between them. Jim knew that they were discussing how to get a hold of them and damage them. For all of Spock’s Vulcan upbringing, it did nothing to really curb the new instincts and thoughts. Though new might not be the right word for it as before the reformation, they were very possessive and violent. It seems the experiments just brought that to the forefront. He sighed and continued to coo over the new additions to their people. He was pleased when the council agreed that Ral and Legel were welcome and even welcomed Eisul as he shared DNA with Spock. Sarek going so far as to officially welcome them into the clan. It was good to be home. He smiled when he heard Spock’s agreement,  _ ‘Indeed.’ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So wanted to update all you lovelies on where we stand on the votes for an actual chapter preview versus a summary preview - we are at 12 votes. Only one more actual chapter left to post.


	29. Kirk Prime, In the House!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All rights to Star Trek and subsequent movies belong to Viacom, CBS and Paramount Pictures. I do not own the franchise or characters, only the plot line.
> 
> Beta'd by Fairhaven74, any remaining screw ups are mine. Tune in Wednesday for a surprise!

Chapter Twenty-Nine

Jim, Spock and Selek were walking back to his home as they had just shared a meal with everyone at Spock’s parent’s house. It was a clear night and the stars were shining brightly, giving them plenty of light to see by. Jim and Spock noticed that there seemed to be something strange in the air.  
Selek picking up on their mood asked,“Spock, Jim. What is was wrong?”  
“I am unsure. There seems to be some sort of energy in the air,” Spock said with his head cocked to the side.  
“Indeed, that is unusual. We will have to keep watch.” Selek looked around but could see nothing that would cause this behavior.  
Suddenly there was loud crack, it filled the air and bright lights seem to roll across the empty desert plains of New Vulcan. A bright ribbon of light crossed the night sky.  
“What the hell is that?” Jim asked.  
Selek gasped, “It is the Nexus.”  
”What is the Nexus? I haven’t heard of it.” Jim asked in confusion.  
“The Nexus is a nonlinear temporal phenomenon which can be entered via a temporal flux energy ribbon which crosses the Galaxy every 39 years. It was rumored in our reality that a young Q of the Q continuum created it.”  
“I have not heard of the before, Selek. Have you encountered it before?”  
“Yes, young Spock. We encountered it the day that I lost Jim on the Enterprise-B when we went to rescue two ships that were caught in it.”  
More and more Vulcans were exciting their homes, drawn to the disturbance the Nexus had created.  
“We have never known it to make planet fall before.”  
“What is going on here?” T’Pau asked as she and the other Council members came up to them.  
“The Nexus has appeared, T’Pau. Make sure no one tries to go near it. We have not known anyone caught in it to survive.”  
Suddenly the ribbon flared and out came a figure. It continued to walk towards the crowd. As it drew nearer, they could make out the man's features. Jim felt Selek tense next to him and draw in a sharp breathe. “Jim,” he breathed.  
T’Pau heard him and quickly understood the situation. She turned to her people, “Everyone needs to return to their homes. This is a council matter and we will take care of it.” They nodded to her and returned to their residents.  
When the older Kirk drew closer, his brows furrowed at the sight of Jim and Spock standing next to Selek.  
“Spock?” He asked.  
Selek stepped forward and extended his hand in a Vulcan kiss. Older Kirk smiled and held his hands out to him. “Spock,” he said the man's name softly and with such love.  
As soon as their fingers touched, there was another loud crack that filled the air and the Nexus disappeared. Both Jim Kirk’s jumped at the sound.  
“T’hy’la, I thought you had died.”  
“No Spock, I was transported into the Nexus. I did not realize that I was not with you until I was taking a walk and suddenly I was here. How long has it been?”  
“It has been many years, T’hy’la. We are no longer in our timeline.”  
“What happened?”  
“I was chasing Nero after he stole the red matter. We ended up here in this reality, where he destroyed the Kelvin. He later destroyed Vulcan and almost destroyed Earth.”  
“Nero? Red matter? If Vulcan is gone, where are we?”  
“We are now on New Vulcan. I will explain everything later, T’hy’la.”  
“We are going to have to let Starfleet know,” Jim said to them.  
“Indeed, this will be an interesting conversation. What are we to tell everyone else that does not have the proper security clearance?”  
“We can tell them that this is Uncle Jim, who I am named for, just got back from a deep space mission and fell in love with Uncle Selek.”  
“T’hy’la, I do not believe that they will accept the explanation.”  
“Sammy won’t, he’ll know right away. I’ll just have Chris and Archer beam down and we’ll go over it with them. It will mean we will have to doctor some records.”  
“It will be an interesting conversation to witness.”  
“No, what will be interesting is that I now have to disturb them in the middle of their nightly sessions.” Jim wiggled his eyebrows to show what he meant.  
Selek raised a brow at that, “I take that to mean that Admiral Archer and Admiral Pike are in a relationship.”  
The elder Kirk nearly choked, “What?!”  
“Yup, older me, those two are now hot and heavy. Be glad you weren’t the one that walked in on them in bed together,” he said darkly, scowling at the memory.  
The elder Kirk winced, “Yeah, me too.”  
Jim took out his communicator and called up to Archer and Pike.  
“Pike here.”  
“Hey, Chris. It’s Jim. I am going to need you and Archer here pronto.”  
“What the hell did you do now kid?”  
Jim looked at the communicator in affront. “I didn’t do anything. A Nexus opened up here on the planet and out came Jim Kirk Prime.”  
There was a moment of silence on the other end. “What the hell is a Nexus? Jim Kirk Prime? God damn it, now there are two of you!” Archer yelled.  
“Yup, the Universe just got more exciting. The Nexus is a nonlinear temporal phenomenon which can be entered via a temporal flux energy ribbon which crosses the Galaxy every 39 years. This is according to Selek.”  
“Good to know and I am all aglow with excitement.” Pike deadpanned. “We’ll be down soon. This is going to be fun to explain to Starfleet.”  
“Well, we are definitely going to have to use the relative angle. He looks too much like me for coincidence.”  
“We’ll figure it out, Pike out.”  
“Well, things just got more interesting,” Jim said looking at his mate.  
“Indeed,” Spock and Selek said together. Both Kirk’s grinned.

  
Vulcan translation:  
t'hy'la - friend-lover-lifelong companion, blood brother/sister; soulmate; soul-brother/sister

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***Note*** So here is where I am leaving it. I just couldn't bear for Spock Prime to be without his Jim. Let me know what you think. I know I have some ideas rolling around on what can do for third book. Thanks for reading and all the great comments. Shout out to all who have been with me through Enemies at the Gates and A Bastans’ Fate.


	30. No Peace Without a Fight Sneak Peek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four months have passed since Spock Prime’s James T. Kirk walked out of the Nexus onto New Vulcan. Starfleet is now having to figure out what to do with a second James T. Kirk. It is now time for McCoy and Scotty’s bonding. Betazed Ruling Council is now pushing for more control and someone is out for the former prisoners of the Excalbians, but who? Assassination attempts, weddings, bondings and the impending births of Jim’s and Spock’s sons. How else can this get crazier? Have the scientists unlocked the key to further saving the Vulcan race with the information they were able to get on what was done to the Excalbians subjects? What to do when there is no peace without a fight? Stay tuned for more drama and romance. Rated M for sexy times. F/F, F/M & M/M

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay my lovelies! So we had only thirteen votes for a sneak peak at the next stories first chapter. You can thank Fairhaven74 for beta'ing the story. So any residual mistakes are all my own. Though I do urge anyone who loves NCIS Gibbs/DiNozzo slash to check her out. Some really good stuff. So I, being a nice person, decided to give you a look at chapter one now before I officially start posting the story. So without further adieu here it is!
> 
> ***Note*** This is a continuation of Enemies at the Gates in the Bastans Universe. I have greatly played with the timeline on some events to have it fit, i.e. Alt Reality/Universe. So we are still in 2263, but it is now four months later. Time for babies. As always, reviews and constructive criticism is much appreciated!
> 
> Disclaimer: All rights to Star Trek and subsequent movies belong to Viacom, CBS and Paramount Pictures. I do not own the franchise or characters, only the plot line.

**Chapter One** \- What to do with Kirk Prime?

 

It had been a whole two months since James T. Kirk arrived from the Nexus and the Admiralty still hadn’t figured out what to do about his presence. Even with multiple meetings on the matter, they were keeping it out of the media while they decided. Archer and Pike had decided to remain on New Vulcan to be closer to the situation and there for the weddings and bonds that were coming up. Pike in particular was excited about the impending arrival of Jim’s sons. Since the appearance of the Nexus, the Enterprise had been stationed at New Vulcan. Jim had been chomping at the bit to be sent out on missions but as he was getting closer to the birth of his children Spock was getting more protective of him. Jim basically couldn’t go anywhere without him there. He was spending more time with Spock Prime aka Selek and getting to know his alternate self. The first time they had met had been an experience. It had taken two weeks before James Kirk believed he wasn’t in the Nexus anymore and it was not a dream. Jim was happy to note that since James Kirk had arrived, Spock’s irrational jealousy of Selek had diminished. The two had become inseparable and were planning to have a formal bonding. He and James had bonded so much that he had taken to calling the older version of himself, Uncle Jimmy. Jim was getting frustrated with the Admiralties inability to make a decision. He knew in part it was because of Admiral Marcus and his new partner is stupidity, Admiral Jorge Hargrove. He was one of the survivors of the Kelvin incident and had go on up the ladder of Starfleet command after that. He had been an ensign then but worked his way up. Having gone the long route, he considered Jim Kirk an embarrassment to Starfleet as well. Didn’t matter that he risked his life twice to save Earth or that he had proven multiple times that he could do the job, he still felt that he got in by his father's name and sleeping his way to the top.  When Spock had heard this, it was all Jim could do to keep his mate from heading back to earth and going ape on him.  It had ended up with Jim using copious amounts of sex to calm him down. Jim smiled at the thrill his body still felt from that memory, he felt an answering smile from his mate through their bond.

Jim sighed as he returned to the paperwork that he should have been focusing on, instead of going down memory lane. There were reports, requisitions and leave to approve and sign off on and he was not even halfway through the pile. He massaged the back of his neck to get the kink that had been forming there for the last two hours out. This was one of the things he hated about being a Captain, the paperwork. Oh, and those stupid parties that he had to go to. Functions that were a waste of time and all for him to stand there and look pretty for Starfleet. The poster boy for the Academy and all the good they do. He snorted, thirty years old and already a cynic. He felt the rush of amusement from his mate through their bond to his thoughts. He looked up when the door to his ready room opened and in walked Chris and Archer. Jim smirked, mom and dad as he liked to call them. It drove Chris nuts and Archer just laughed when he did it. He loved Chris as a father and since he was spending so much time now with Archer, coming to love him as a parent too. “Hey mom and dad, what can I do for you?”

“Hey smartass. We wanted to talk to you about your idea of making James Kirk a distant relative. We were going through your family in Starfleet and we found that you had a cousin of your fathers that disappeared on a mission. We figured that we can use that as a cover. We were lucky enough that his name was Marcus James Kirk,” Archer said as he sat down and pulled Chris down with him. Jim raised an eyebrow at this bit of news.

“Well, that is news to me. Guess my idea was a good one, right mom?”

“Dammit, Jim. Why am I the mom?”

“Because we all know that Archer is the dominant in your relationship and if anyone was the woman, it’d be you.”

“Talking from experience?”

“Yup, got the babies coming to prove it. Besides, it’s not bad being the submissive in the relationship. I’m still the Captain of the Enterprise and we have our boundaries. Anyway you both are equals in the Admiralty. Besides, I only do it to tease you,” Jim said to Chris with a soft smile.

“I know, kid. Just leave off for a while. Okay?”

“Yes, dad. I’ll call Archer father then.”

Archer who had been trying to hold in his laughter over their conversation burst out laughing. He was laughing so hard, he had tears running down his cheeks. “You two are too much. Jimmy, don’t ever change.”

“Okay, father.” He grinned at him.

“Okay you two nuts, let's get this hammered out so that we can stop worrying about James Kirk from the Nexus and have him a returned lost survivor of a wormhole.”

“Do you know which ship he would have been lost on and how would we explain one survivor and no others?” Jim asked.

Jim laughed when he heard Archer grumble about smartass children and always having to make things difficult. Chris smirked at his lover and turned to Jim. “That is the rub, we are stuck on that point as we cannot just make something up. Nosey reporters like to go digging so we need to make sure we have a trail.”

Jim tilted his head back and thought. He could tell Spock was listening to the entire conversation and asked him what he thought on the matter.

_ ‘It is a quandary,  _ **_T’hy’la_ ** _.’ _

_ ‘I suppose we can say that the wormhole spit him out in an escape pod.’ _

_ ‘That could work. It would only be the matter that he ended up on New Vulcan that we would need to figure how to explain.’ _

_ ‘We can say that a wormhole opened up in Vulcan space and then collapsed when his pod came through. It’s happened before if the mass is too big and the wormhole is unstable.’ _

_ ‘Indeed and since the Nexus generated enough energy to register both when it opened and when it closed, it will support what they are putting out.’ _

_ ‘Guess we figured it out for them. Better tell the dad’s about the plan.’ _

_ ‘Indeed, t'hy'la,” he said and closed down the connection. _

“So I talked to Spock and this is what we came up with. The wormhole spat him out in an escape pod. The wormhole opened up in Vulcan space and then collapsed when his pod came through. It’s happened before if the mass is too big and the wormhole is unstable. And since the Nexus generated enough energy to register both when it opened and when it closed, it will support our story.”

“That could work and all we need to do is some tweaking of the records to show it as a wormhole and not the Nexus and we are all set. Do you mind that he is going to be listed as a cousin of your fathers?”

“Nope, but you might want to talk to him as he might have to go by Marcus, since that was his first name.”

“We will do that. It is not all that uncommon for people to go by a middle name. Especially if that person was named after another person in the family. The cousin of your father was Marcus James Kirk the third,” Archer said.

“Yeah, I am sure he will use James. The third? Really?”

“Yes,”

“Pretentious much,” Jim said to them.

Archer snorted. “Yeah, but long history of serving the Federation.”

“I know,”

“Don’t worry kid. We’ll handle this and get it to Starfleet so that he is safe and sound. Just make sure you rest up when you need to. I want my grandkids born healthy,” Archer said to him.

“Yes, father. Now go and do that thing you do.”

“Smartass,”

“You know it.”

“See you later, kid.” Chris gave him a quick hug and stood back.”

“See you guys later,” Jim said as he got a hug from Archer. He smiled as they left. He liked that he had parents, even if he was thirty and no longer little to really enjoy it. He rubbed his belly, he couldn’t wait to meet his boys. He could no longer see his toes and he looked like he swallowed a planet, but he wouldn’t give up one minute of it. Bones had said it wouldn’t be much longer now. He sighed and went back to his paperwork, no rest for the wicked.

 

**Vulcan translation:**

**t'hy'la - friend-lover-lifelong companion, blood brother/sister; soulmate; soul-brother/sister**


End file.
